That Disease Called Love
by RainLily13
Summary: Inu/House crossover; They were closer than ever, and then she suddenly dissappeared and his world and everyone's around turned into one miserable hell. So how will it turn out if she just pops up out of the blue? Kag/House ; Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

_Hiya everyone! I thought of this little prologue and I just decided to type it up and post it. Tell me if I should continue it please! XDD_

**Summary:** They were associates, fellow co-workers, close friends, and… something more? No one knew but they just assumed., cause when she disappeared oh so suddenly, that's when world and anyone's around, turned into one miserable hell. So how will it turn out when she just pops up out of the blue? Kagome/House InuyashaxHouse M.D. Crossover

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_**Disclaimer- I do not, and never ever will, own Inuyasha or House M D. even though I wish every waking day I did.**_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_**Attention: I'm an avid fan of House, but I so do not know any freakin' medical name to any disease on that show, so be easy on me when it comes to this. I'm not an expert on med school either so go easy on me and go with the flow. Please nad thank you! :)**_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-That Disease Called Love—

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Prologue-

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

The doors of the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital slid open with a 'whoosh'.

A doctor in his mid to late thirties limped his way through the doors, a scowl on his face. His deep blue eyes scanned over the room critically as he strode over to the elevators.

On the way, nurses looked at him warily and suspicious and he turned them a smug smirk their way.

Another set of sliding doors parted and the sound of clicking heels resonated through the room. "_House_!" an authoritative, feminine voice called out.

House sighed and paused, but didn't turn to face her. "Hello, mommy." He retorted mockingly.

Cuddy, the head of the Hospital, rolled her eyes. "We need to talk." She told him, tone serious and leaving no room for discussion.

House turned his head sideways to peer lazily at his boss with a cocked eyebrow. "Riiiight…" he drawled out. "It can wait - right now I have our three _darling_ children upstairs waiting for me along with another _dear_ dying patient that requires my _undivided_ attention." And with that, he turned around to continue limping towards the elevators.

"No House, this is important -right _now_." Cuddy ordered him sternly.

House only ignored her and kept on walking. He raised his hand and flicked it a couple time towards her dismissively. "Sure, sure." He mumbled to her off handedly.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes before shrugging. "Whatever, don't say I didn't warn you…" and she turned around and strutted away.

House paused in his steps to turn and stare after Cuddy as she walked away, mentally debating whether or not to stop her. His gaze traveled south and his eyes were glued to the certain swaying round anatomy in the lower region.

With one last look he decided to keep on going and continued yet again to the elevators.

Finally reaching them House lifted his cane to hit the button. Just before he pressed it a 'ding' sounded out, signifying the elevator's arrival.

House waited impatiently for the doors to part open, tapping his foot to an unknown tune and when the doors finally did open he pinned a glare on the person inside it before recognition hit him and his mouth dropped in complete and utter shock.

His voice flooded with his shock and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he breathed out the person's name and said person on topic grinned hugely and greeted him.

"Hi there House…" a feminine voice said softly, emotion filling her tone.

"Kagome…?"

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Words- 420

_Well there it is, just a little taster I guess. Tell me if you like it or not, and whether I should continue it please!_

_-RainLily^^_


	2. Ch 1: Explanations of the Sorts

_Hiya! I'm back! XD Wow! You know, you guys are seriously wonderful! I didn't expect this much positive feedback! _

_Oh, also, Cuddy isn't going to be a likeable character in this fic… I'm not saying I hate her or something because I don't, but for this to work she needs to be Kagome's enemy of sorts… you'll see why later. It's something I think she would do but not really… if that makes sense lol._

_Well more info at the end of the chappy!_

_Onto the story now! Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_**Disclaimer- I do not, and never ever will, own Inuyasha or House M D. even though I wish every waking day I did.**_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_**Attention: I'm an avid fan of House, but I so do not know any freakin' medical name to any disease on that show, so be easy on me when it comes to this. I'm not an expert on med school either so go easy on me and go with the flow. Please and thank you! :)**_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-That Disease Called Love—

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_Last time-_

_His voice flooded with his shock and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he breathed out the person's name and said person on topic grinned hugely and greeted him. _

"_Hi there House…" a feminine voice said softly, emotion filling her tone._

"_Kagome…?"_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Explanations of the Sorts-

This time-

Kagome's grin turned sheepish as she nodded slowly.

Stepping out of the elevator, she walked up to his side and he turned to face her as the elevators closed.

And now here comes the fun… "Yep… soo uhh… how've you been the past couple of years?" she fidgeted a bit, extremely nervous, but trying with all her self control not to show it so it wasn't obvious.

It wasn't so much as a _couple _of years but more like five… give or take a couple of months. She sweatdropped and braced herself for what came next.

She wasn't disappointed.

A scowl broke out on House's face and his eye twitched, "A _couple_ of years, huh? That's funny, I would have thought it a _little _longer than that, but I guess I miscounted…" he retorted sarcastically, blue eyes glinting sharply.

The nurses in the entrance stopped in their tracks, overhearing him. One nurse in particular, one who's been working at the hospital for some time, gasped slightly in shocked as she recognized the other woman… _'I haven't seen that doctor since… since past __**five**__ years ago…!' _

Kagome offered a small, nervous chuckle, scratching the back of her head sheepishly as she searched for an answer. She bit her lip. '_Crap…' _she thought "Heh yea… maybe…" she mumbled weakly, her eyes shifting on anything other than the man in front of her, staring down at her oh so intensely. She tried grinning disarmingly.

House ignored the grin and his eyes narrowed. "What happened to you? You just disappeared without any warning… no call, no note, _nothing_! What the hell?" he snapped.

Kagome's grin quickly faded into a small frown. "It was nothing you needed to worry about, my personal business, ne?"

House took a step forward, closer to Kagome and more intimidating. "So? You could have _at least_ mentioned you were leaving." He was frustrated, and insanely curious… he _really_ wanted to know what happened to make her leave in a snap.

He missed her, and it actually _hurt_ to find out she disappeared without saying anything to him. And now… he wasn't gonna let this go until her got the explanation he wanted.

Kagome steered solemn eyes to House, her lips twisted into a sad frown. "I didn't mean to go like that…" she explained softly, a bitter underling tone that surprised House to hear in her voice; she was always such a caring woman who couldn't hurt anyone. "Something unexpected came up and I needed to… I _had_ to go." Her eyes dropped to the ground, "…there was no other choice…"

House pinned a hard stare at her anyways. "There's _always_ a choice Kagome," he relayed harshly.

Kagome's head shot up and her sapphire orbs turned guarded as she took a step forward, nose to nose… eh nose to chest to be exact. "Not for me there wasn't…" she spoke softly, her voice was mysterious. She stared at House as he stared back, confused but thoughtful, before she shook her head and sighed lightly.

Stepping closer to the older male, she snaked her arms around his torso and hugged him snugly.

House went rigid at the contact and multiple gasps slipped out from the nurses… the sound of clipboards hitting the ground echoed into the suddenly quiet room.

House glared at them heatedly, silently commanding them to mind their own business, until Kagome's voice stopped him.

"I missed you Greg… I really did…" she mumbled lightly but loud enough for him to hear, and she laid her head against his chest.

House relaxed then, his anger melted. He missed this… the comforting feel of her body melded against his. "Same here, Kags…" he mumbled quietly, and he wrapped his arms around her to return the gesture, squeezing gently.

Kagome smiled softly against his chest.

They stayed like that, living in the moment and ignoring the incredulous, stupefied looks, the sudden ding of the elevator beside them, and the 'wooshing' sound of said elevator's door sliding open.

What they couldn't ignore were the three wild gasps that came from inside the elevator, two male and one female, or the tiny blurting of one of their names. _"House_?"

House and Kagome snapped their gazes to the elevator and their eyes widened considerably, but they didn't pull apart.

As elevator was about to close the three quickly stumbled out of the elevator before they continued to gape in shock at the two.

Annoyed with their antics, House glared at them, ice blue eyes flashing with fire. "Stop looking like idiots. You act like I've never held a woman before."

They snapped out of their stupor, and Foreman, quick to retaliate, cocked an eyebrow at him. "It's not _that_ I'm surprised about… it's just, the fact she's not a hooker shocks me."

Kagome's jaw dropped and she reeled back to stare at House in repulsed, shocked horror. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

House rolled his eyes, playing off as calm. "He's just kidding."

Foreman shook his head, amused. "No, actually I'm not."

Chase chuckled. Ah, how he enjoyed watching these two…

House narrowed his eyes at the blond, a scowl on his lips. "And what are you laughing at Aussie?"

Chase's laughter died quickly soon after.

Kagome let out an indigent sound and slapped him against the arm none too lightly. "House!" she reprimanded him, and she pulled away from him to face the three in front of her fully, grinning at the shocked looks.

They never seen anyone act like that to House… so close… hell she was even hugging him and _he _was actually hugging _back_!"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she held out a hand. "Nice to meet you three, you guys are…?" she trailed off suggestively.

House answered from behind her. "My team."

Kagome snorted suddenly in disbelief, and she looked over her shoulder at him, her hand dropping slightly. "You have a team?" she asked sarcastically, thinking he was kidding.

House's eye ticked and he glared at her. "Yes, I do."

Her eyebrows shot up and she shook her head in amazement. "Wow, it really has been five years…" she muttered in awe.

House glared harder.

Cameron giggled slightly, knocking them out of their little side conversation.

Kagome blinked, and started in realization. "Right… So you three are House's team..." she snickered. "…well I've seen stranger things I guess…" she held up her hand to them again. "So back to what I was saying, you guys are…?"

Foreman stepped forward and shook the petite woman's hand firmly, smirking. "I'm Foreman, nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome grinned at him and nodded, and she turned to the blond. "And you are?" She smiled jokingly. "I'm pretty sure your name isn't 'Aussie'…" She laughed softly.

Chase nodded, chuckling nervously and shook her hand as well... "Yea, my name is Chase…" Kagome mouth quirked as she heard his accent; that was why he had the little nickname… "Its good meeting you ma'm."

Kagome smiled at him and turned to the last one who had yet to be introduced.

Kagome smiled softly at the younger girl. "And you?"

Cameron smiled back and shook her hand as well. "It's Cameron, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome nodded and backed away to House's side, and looked up to him. "They seem like a nice group…" she complimented.

House faked a displeased sigh. "Wait until you get to know them, they get on your nerves…"

Kagome's mouth twitched up, and his team rolled their eyes… they were used to it.

Cameron's voice made itself known. "Excuse me, are you a doctor?" she asked curiously. They all turned to look at her, the stares made her apprehensive, but she continued. "I mean, you seem to know Dr. House very well…" though her question seemed innocent she had an ulterior motive…

It was an obvious fact the she held a small crush for House, maybe more, and she wanted to know where this woman stood in House's life. So was she a friend? Or a colleague? Her eyes narrowed suddenly. Or _both_?

Kagome answered, unknowing of the other woman's thoughts. "Actually, yes I am."

One check for colleague.

Foreman furrowed his eyebrows, and he looked her over. Jeans and a fitted t-shirt didn't seem like the appropriate wear for a doctor.

Then again, what House was wearing wasn't quite the proper etiquette either…

Seeing his stare Kagome grinned. "I'm not on call right now though."

Foreman blinked and nodded, understanding.

"Where do you work?" Chase was the one who asked for the question they all knew was going to come next.

Kagome's grinned turned to a smirk, and Cameron suddenly knew the dreaded answer.

"Why do you think I'm here?" she replied sweetly.

House's eyes widened, but instead of voicing out his pleased thoughts, he whined mockingly instead. "Awhh I thought it was to visit me…"

Kagome chuckled, and patted his shoulder with mock sympathy. "Well, that was part of the reason too…" there was a hint of truth hidden in the teasing remark.

The three watched the playful banter with interest… just who was this woman?

House's next question surprised them. "So Cuddy is giving your old job back?"

Kagome's bright eyes dimmed slightly, before they went back to their luminosity. House noted the curious reaction for later discussion. "Well, I was on my way to see about just that." Her eyes narrowed playfully. "Then I had the cursed luck to run into you."

House pouted and feigned hurt. "That was mean Kags."

Kagome hid a smirk. "Suck it up, you're a big man and a doctor to boot… you can handle the pain."

His team faintly wondered if she knew about his little pain pill addiction.

Never mind, by the glare he sent them, she must have no idea…

Foreman asked her another question. "What do you practice?" he was curious.

Kagome eyes lit up at the question. "Pediatric Diagnostics… I actually used to work under House, it was how we met. Then I got my own department and we only worked together some of the time. Children's cases usually ran past me, before they were shared with House when required."

Kagome held up her wrist suddenly and looked at the time. She made a sound of annoyance. "Well, I need to get going and meet up with Cuddy; I'm running a little late."

House just rolled his eyes. "Mommy can wait, we still need to talk." Seriousness was in his voice.

Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome stared up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Really? Well unlike you, House, I don't have a steady job… Cuddy would never think about letting you go…" Her eyes turned sharp. "Me on the other hand…? Well I don't have a job and Cuddy could just as easily refuse to rehire me." She explained simply.

House scoffed. "I doubt it, you were the best pediatrician in this whole joint, and I don't doubt you still are, she wouldn't risk something like that."

Kagome just shrugged. "You never know." She replied mysteriously and started to walk away from the four. "Well it was nice meeting you guys… don't let House bully you!" She snickered at House's glare.

"I'm not done with you yet Higurashi!" he whined out mockingly, smirking.

Kagome snorted as she continued her departure. "Course not… I wasn't expecting anything otherwise!" she called back out without turning around.

Once she was gone, the smirk disappeared from his face and his eyes narrowed. "Do you need something, or are you just here to observe my boyish charm?" he remarked sarcastically.

Cameron's face heated up and she looked away, but Chase snorted at both House and Cameron.

Foreman rolled her eyes and he shoved the chart he was holding into House's chest. "It's our patient… we found out what was wrong with him, the test proved positive to our findings."

House tossed his cane to Chase to hold while he flipped through the chart; he caught it with an irritated look.

House scoffed. "An infection?" He cocked his eyebrow at Foreman.

He just shook his head in response. "Read on..." he retorted dryly.

House blinked but shrugged and did so. Scanning the rest of the chart, he snorted in amusement. "Looks like the jewels aren't so flawless anymore…" He smirked. "So who did the fondling to find out?"

They sent him disgusted looks and he chuckled before flipping back the papers on the chart and tossing it back to Foreman who caught it with ease.

He limped back to the elevator, snatching his cane back on the way, and pushed the button again. "Good job… you three deserve a doggie treat..." He smirked again and limped into the elevator as soon as they opened.

Just before the doors closed, he looked at them. "Whatever you want, just put it on Cuddy's tab…" And the doors closed, cutting him from the three's views.

The last things they heard were his snickers.

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Words- 2,162

_Phew, another chapter down, so many more to go lol. How was it? Good? I kinda made Cameron and especially House OOC. Sorry 'bout that, I just want him to act differently with Kagome and then once she's out of sight and hearing distance he reverts to his usual self. I like to think of it as he just can't help but act like that cause he has feelings for her._

_Well thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! :D Review please! Compliments are loved, constructive criticism is adored, and flames can go f'ck themselves. ^^_

_Take care,_

_-RainLily_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_-Reviews—_

**HUGE THANKS for: ayashi77, GreenYellowJello, Pissed Off Irish Chick, ratgirl407, mandy, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Reads-way-2-much, KiraNova19, Raine44354, anyonenarutorelatedxkagome, Naturaly DISTURBED, LeafeKnight7, Akikazu, Kogome-cutie, KagHieiLuver, Rhianna224, kaily-moon07, Ayjah, TheSorrowfulVampress, BadGothicChick,Saphira1204, DementedAngel, xxianimefangirl, ferryboat George, Science Queen, alice., illybo**

**Yumi2482- **_Lol, good wow or bad wow? ;)_

**A.J. Slye- **_Heheh thanks! You'll have to wait till the chapter after this one to find out a little bit about what happened between the two. Thanks again!_

**Gothic Lust- **_You're absolutely right! It would be weird if he was so young and I figured out that if I wanted the plot to work he needs to be older, so he is the perfect nearing middle-age cranky guy that we all love! Lol Thanks! XD_

**Lady Akina- **_XD Don't worry, I will definitely continue this! :D Uhmm yepp the Feudal thing did in fact happen, and there will be some kind of reference to it in here somehow… I just have to figure it out first 'sweatdrops' Kagome is a miko of course,, I wouldn't dare change that! This is like a continuation with interference in the House plotline. And as you see, Foreman, Chase, and Cameron are here and Wilson will make his arrival sometime in the next couple of chapters! Thanks for reviewing Baby K :)_

**Angel's sight- **_Awhh thanks! You're way too sweet! Than meant a LOT to me! XD Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again! Love ya! Hahah! _

**Vampire Miko 159- **_Lmao! How'd ya guess! Lol. Guilty as charge… and kudos to U.S.A. for airing the two best shows ever! Lol! Hahahh Thanks! Hope to hear from ya again! XD_

_**Cherrybloosom5- **__It's a Inuyasha/House M.D. crossover with House/Kagome as the pairing. Is that what you wanted to know, or was there more? _


	3. Ch 2: I Care Do You?

_Hi again guys!! I was soo happy when I read your responses!! Thank you so much!!_

_Oh! And I'm soo proud of myself!! I actually wrote this __**whole **__thing __**today**__!!! I surprised myself!! Especially since I'm __supposed__ to be 'studying' for my finals next week…_

_And get this, I missed past ten days so if I fail 'em, I don't get any credit for the semester… hahah I'm soo screwed!! Lol, oh well, I probably won't fail em… maybe get a 'D'… but not __**fail**__ em lol. Wish me luck!! XD_

_Well, that's all for now… read on, review please!! And ENJOY!!! XP_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

_**Disclaimer- I do not, and never ever will, own Inuyasha or House M D. even though I wish every waking day I did.**_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

_**Attention: I'm an avid fan of House, but I so do not know any freakin' medical name to any disease on that show, so be easy on me when it comes to this. I'm not an expert on med school either so go easy on me and go with the flow. Please and thank you!! :)**_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

--That Disease Called Love—

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

--I Care… Do You?--

_Last time;_

_He limped back to the elevator, snatching his cane back on the way, and pushed the button again. "Good job… you three deserve a doggie treat..." He smirked again and limped into the elevator as soon as they opened. _

_Just before the doors closed, he looked at them. "Whatever you want… just put it on Cuddy's tab…" And the doors closed, cutting him from the three's views. _

_The last things they heard were his snickers. _

This Time;

Walking though the sliding doors Kagome's happy smile was wiped off completely, her teasing and playful mood replaced with a serious one.

Coming to a complete stop, Kagome stared through narrowed eyes at the woman behind the glass, sitting behind a sizable desk doing work.

Many people thought Kagome was some kind of saint, a perfect angel, someone who could do no wrong and couldn't hurt a fly.

Well… they couldn't be more wrong.

She wasn't anything close to that; she had her fair share of mistakes and bad decisions. Her hands have, and more than once, been stained with blood… and sometimes she feels as if it's still there, the feel of the thick warm liquid drenched over her palms and the feeling that it can never be washed off stays with her as a constant reminder. Her once innocent eyes were no more and haven't been for some time, having seen things no one should… and her body, the scars, was proof of that.

And sure, she tried getting along with people, be polite and helpful, but she knew that not every person she met would take to her.

Cuddy was a clear example.

At first, when she first received the job, their meeting was neutral, friendly even seeing as her practice of 'Child Diagnostics' appealed to the Dean of Medicine; children were a soft spot to both of the women.

It wasn't until later that conflicts started to sprout, coming between the two and sparking dislike. It wasn't until after Kagome made good friends with some of the doctors, and got seriously close to one…

Namely House.

And this is where Kagome became lost.

Sure she was close with Gregory House, she had to be since she first started out working under him to start off her new job and help her know how things worked in this department. Somehow, they just clicked, not at first of course but after time.

Kagome's first impression was that he was a total jerk and a miserable grouch whose venting output was sarcasm and sexual comments… and she found out why by the reason for his limping and that he was recently divorced.

Though for some reason she had the feeling he was always this way, despite all the bad times he went through, just not as much.

And then she got to actually know him as the still sarcastic miserable grouch that surprisingly held a charming personality and even a soft side to him… that his sarcastic comments sometimes had a friendlier feel to those he could actually tolerate.

She realized that when she was able to branch out on her own, as House used to pay countless visits to her new office and play numerous of games and tricks on her during work, and strangely she didn't mind, as matter of fact she liked their strange routine.

And Kagome couldn't deny that she felt something for the sarcastic yet charismatic and charming doctor… something in his blue eyes just appealed to her and his sarcastic comedy was a trait she loved… there was no doubt more, but now isn't the time to go on with a list.

Long story short, she was attracted to him, maybe it meant she liked him more than a colleague should or maybe it was nothing… she couldn't really describe it and she wasn't able to find out yet.

And she couldn't tell if, back then, he felt something towards her… seeing as he wasn't very open to reveal his feelings to others. Sure he flirted shamelessly with her, and she played along, but she was positive he did that with every woman he met.

They went out to eat too, but only as friends, their jobs which could go on as long as till late at night called for the convenience... and sometimes she would see House stealing glances of her out of the corner of her eyes, but she thought she was just imagining it.

But they didn't get close enough to a point that it would matter.

It wasn't until she got a call one morning that she was needed back in Japan a-sap, and that she had to get on a plane that afternoon that her life was changed. She was told that she needed to stay until she wasn't needed.

She didn't think it was that big of a deal at first though, Cuddy would understand that there was an emergency, and she could use the excuse that she had a family emergency that needed taken care of and didn't know for sure how long it would take to be deal with… she wouldn't be on pay of course, but she wanted to see if she can come back to work there.

So she called in to talk to her boss, and the answer she received was the one that pissed her off to no limit.

_Flashback—_

_Not bothering to knock, Kagome barged into Cuddy's office with a deep scowl set on her face._

_Surprised at the intrusion, Cuddy's head shot up to stare in surprise at the young doctor. Her eyes quickly narrowed at the rude entrance. "What do you think you're doing Dr. Higurashi?" she asked sharply._

_Kagome only sneered. "I think it's clear what I'm doing… it should be me asking you what the hell do you think __**you**__ are doing!" she snapped._

_Cuddy glared at her. "Watch your tone or-" _

_Kagome laughed sharply. "What?! You'll __**fire**__ me?! I think you already did that… when I asked for some time off to go back to Japan, I either expected a 'yes' or 'no'… not a straight up freaking 'take as long as you want, your job has been terminated.'" She said in mock cheerfulness. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"_

_Cuddy looked away. "I'm sorry, but my decision is final. Since your time working here I've noticed some problems that have come up recently, and it might be better to just let you go… and that way you can take care of your family problems back in Japan."_

_Kagome's eyes flashed. "What __**kind**__ of problems are you talking about? I highly doubt that you've received any complaints from my patients, seeing as they are for the most part thankful… and I have barely made and mishaps around here…" she trailed off suggestively._

_Cuddy sighed and turned to look her in the eye. "It's not that… you're excellent at your work, very much so. But…" Cuddy trailed off, unsure on how to say it._

_Kagome got impatient. "What? What exactly did I do?" she pressed, irritated._

_Cuddy blurted out one word. "House."_

_Kagome gave her an incredulous look. "House?" she said skeptically. "What did I do to him…" she narrowed her eyes. "Did he say I did something, 'cause if so then you should know not to believe him… he always pulls those kinds of pranks to play around with me." Despite her anger a small smile crept on her face as she thought of their games._

_Cuddy scowled and waved her hand up in exasperation. "See that's the thing! You're affecting him and his ability to work!"_

_Kagome gaped at her, offended. "Excuse you! I didn't do anything to him… if anything he's less cranky than usual."_

_Cuddy's eyes narrowed. "That's how he works at his best, somehow someway, he's better that way and you're only distracting him… ever since you've been here he's been making reckless decisions that he can't back up… putting his patients to risk. He can't work properly with you around and that's all I have to say to you, so please, leave this hospital before I need to call security to escort you out." Her ex-boss' voice was strict as she spoke._

_At that, Kagome glared at Cuddy, her eyes swirling with unleashed fury as she spoke in a cold voice, one that made Cuddy shiver as a tiny bit of fear pooled within her. "Fine, I'll leave… there's no need to call security…" And Kagome turned to exit. _

_Before closing the door, she gave Cuddy a disappointed and disgusted stare and said. "But remember this… if what you say is true then you're taking away a chance for him to be happy, restricting him to only be a miserable person by taking away someone close to him… I hope you feel good about yourself and what you're doing." _

_And with that, Kagome marched out, not forgetting to slam the door with all her might, not seeing the shocked and guilty look on Cuddy's face._

_She left the hospital and drove towards the airport without a second thought, her anger clouding her mind so much that she didn't realize until she was on the plane back to Japan that she never got to say goodbye to a certain blue-eyed, gruff, diagnostic specialist._

_End of Flashback—_

Clenching her fist, Kagome raised her hand and knocked stiffly on the wooden frame of the door.

Cuddy's head shot up startled and she stiffened once she recognized Kagome. "Come in." she called out curtly.

Jaw tight, Kagome gripped the door handle hard before twisting it. She walked in; form tensed, eyes stony, and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

Kagome's now hard blue eyes narrowed as she made her way to the Dean of Medicine's desk. "Cuddy." She greeted shortly.

Cuddy nodded sharply. "Dr. Higurashi." She waved a hand at the vacant chairs situated in front of her desk. "Please, sit."

Kagome stared down at her, and shook her head once. "I prefer to stand, thank you very much." Her tone was void of emotion.

Cuddy sighed tiredly at Kagome's stiff form. Sometimes she wished she didn't fire the doctor in front of her, she was a good addition to the hospital, and the children and even parents loved her. But, her stubborn mind interrupted, House was her best doctor in the place, and his department could cover Kagome's without too much hassle. To her, losing House was worse than losing Kagome.

But her guilty conscious couldn't help but say that Kagome was good for him, and that Kagome was also right when she said House would become more miserable after Kagome left.

When she left, things started to spiral down to hell and quick.

After the Japanese doctor left for good House went back to his apartment and sulked as soon as he found out, and in the middle of an ongoing examination in the clinic no less, refusing to come out for a week, and this was when Wilson decided to step in.

Things were said, to which Cuddy had no idea of what exactly, and it got House to come back, but not without consequences.

Then House became addicted to his little pills, as he complained about his leg acting up. Cuddy didn't realize that once she forked over a small bottle of vicodin that he would be hooked on them from that moment on.

And with the pills came the even more worsening attitude. If wasn't bad already, then how he acted was horrible with capital letters… he was an adult two year old; whiny, temperamental, a troublemaker and didn't hesitate to make every person's time at the hospital even more than a living hell than it already was once he came across them, doctor, nurse, patient it mattered not

After a few years, she decided that House couldn't handle cases by himself anymore, he needed someone to restrain him, to stop him from making stupid decisions, dangerous risks, pointless mistakes, playing games, and ignoring the rules… even though he almost always saved the patient she wasn't sure the hospital's insurance could handle all the stunts he pulled and the sues he would receive to actually get to saving his patient and solving his case.

The reason why he had a team today was because of that… it truthfully didn't do much, but it helped… he still played his games, took dangerous risks and ignored the rules for the most part, but they stopped him from making mistakes and stupid decisions many times over.

But, as always, the stubborn side of her won out, and she stared at Kagome with an unwavering gaze. "Fine, we already discussed about the little _deal _you proposed… Do you really want to do this?"

Kagome smirked at the mention of that… the reason she was back here with an actual chance to stay.

Kagome studied Cuddy for a moment, and shook her head in disappointment. It wasn't sarcastic or mocking, Cuddy could see it was genuine disappointment, and it was the only emotion showing in her eyes.

"Of course I want to do this… unlike _some _people I actually care about House, when it concerns him I never have a second thought. He's a great person and a great friend… I'll always do what's best for him."

Cuddy had felt that she had been slapped. Scowling, she couldn't help but retort. "Even if it meant sacrificing yourself and your feelings?"

Kagome's lips pursed into a thin line and she calmly replied without hesitation. "Even if it meant leaving again… _it's not as if I haven't done it before_…" she muttered to herself despondently.

Cuddy frowned; she overheard the mutter but didn't comment on it… she didn't think she was meant to hear it. Her head shot up as Kagome spoke again.

"What about you…?" Kagome inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Cuddy didn't say anything and Kagome knew. She turned on her heel and headed out the door.

She stopped mid-step at the doorway as she heard Cuddy speak.

"I care Kagome… I do… that's why I-"

Kagome spun around and gave her an intense stare. "Fired me?" she provided blandly.

Cuddy looked away, but nodded.

Kagome laughed a little, now understanding her motives, and Cuddy turned to stare at her incredulously, not seeing how she can find anything funny.

Seeing the look Kagome explained. "You care for House, and I can relate to that… but your intentions are misguided. You think that me leaving will help him, that he needs someone that won't intrude in his work because being a doctor and saving people is his life, and the only thing that makes him happy and a good person."

Kagome paused, a serene smile on her face. "Being a doctor does do that… but it doesn't have to be his _whole_ life, to be the _only _thing that makes him happy and a good person, and if me being his friend and there for him does that then so be it. What do you think would happen if you took Wilson away from him?"

Cuddy's eyes widened… she didn't really think of it like that. "You two were that close?" If she was like a Wilson to House… that would be like ripping House from the only true friend he'd ever had and trusted. To reach 'Wilson' status was a great accomplishment, and a hard feat to beat.

Kagome smirked. "I'd like to think so, but maybe he thinks differently… you should ask him. She shrugged, but quickly sobered. "You've seen how it was when I left… I wouldn't know if something changed since I didn't keep in touch… but now you can see for yourself if me being here is for the better or not. We can start after I finish the case."

Cuddy studied her and nodded gently. "Fine..." she murmured softly. It couldn't hurt to go through with this right?

As she watched Kagome exit and close the door to head into the lobby, she couldn't help but hope so.

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

--House's office—

Lounging in his chair, House tossed the up his blue and red ball into the air, catching it with ease before doing it again.

He was bored… and it didn't help that he was in the mood to terror someone. Not having a case could do that…

All thoughts of going out to annoy someone went out the door as a certain Japanese doctor caught his eye walking past his door, struggling with a couple of boxes filled with no doubt of office supplies.

Smirking, he tossed the ball to the ground as soon as he caught it and rose from his chair, limping towards the door of his own office.

'_Ahh'_, he thought smugly, '_the perks of having similar departments…'_ It meant that Kagome's office was close to his, on the other side of Wilson's to be exact, whose office was between his own and Kagome's.

It also meant that House would always see when Kagome comes in or leaves her office, since she has to pass his to get to and from the elevator.

He totally loved his job right now.

As he limped towards Kagome, he soon caught up with her since she was as slowed down from carrying the boxes as he was with his leg.

He snatched one of the boxes out of her hands, clutching it to his chest with his free arm as he continued to walk to her office and leaving Kagome to gape at him with incredulity at his audacity. She was probably thinking 'I can't believe he just did that!' he predicted amusedly.

He didn't even look at her when he said. "I did in fact just do that, so are you coming or not _Higurashi_? If you forgot, your office is this way, not the one to your right." he mocked teasingly.

Kagome blinked… _'Did he just read her mind?'_ she thought mindlessly as she looked to her right, rolling her eyes when they were met with a name plate inscribed with 'James Wilson' 'Oncologist'.

She continued walking, jogging a bit to catch up with the man. "I knew that wasn't my office you know."

House snorted half-heartedly. "Yeah? So tell me… then why did you still look?" He looked over her with an amused eyebrow.

Kagome's eyes widened as she was caught and she stuttered. "H-how did you..!? You didn't even look back! Are you some mind reader or something?" she asked in disbelief.

He gave her his trademark smirk. "Didn't you know? It's just another one of my superpowers." He said sarcastically.

Kagome grinned impishly as they reached her office. "Superpowers huh? Is another one of them your insane ability of being an ass?" she laughed when he glared at her.

Kagome grabbed the door handle after shifting the box to her side and held it open for House to go through.

"Ha-ha, you're real funny, you should have been a comedian instead of a doctor, probably would have made more money." He shot at her as he passed her.

Kagome only smirked at his jibe at her professional ability. "Just like you should be a critic, you're so good after finding the crappy things around you, you could write books about it."

House chuckled. "Touché." He couldn't argue with that…

He walked over to her desk, tossed the box on top of it before plopping down in her seat with a thump. He took no time to spare as he went through the box.

Kagome didn't notice what he was doing until after she went over to her little couch to the side to put the box down by and fell back into it and relaxed, only to shoot up straight as she saw him take out some medical books after taking out some files, a stapler, and her calendar book- which she couldn't believe he passed up on.

House looked up to see her staring at the little black book. He smirked and went back to digging through her personal belongings as he said lazily "I'll get to that later… don't worry…"

Kagome's eye twitched and she mock glared at him. "Who gave you permission to go through that?"

House didn't miss a beat to reply back smartly. "Me."

Kagome rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in exasperation. "Ughh!! You're such a guy!"

House snorted at her, continuing with his treasure hunting. "Well, I _do_ happen to have two balls and a dick, so I would sure _hope_ so…"

A mischievous grin appeared on Kagome's face. "Just like I have two boobs and a pussy but any plastic surgeon could have helped out on that." She quipped cheerily.

House choked, and lifted his head up stared at her with raised eyebrows at her vulgarity. He shook his head in amusement. "You've spent too much time with me…" he commented wryly.

Kagome just shrugged, still grinning. "Too late now… you've already corrupted me."

A perverted smirk made its way to his face. "There's more ways than one I could do that… wanna see?"

Kagome laughed and just shook her head. "I-I'm good… thanks…" she managed in between laughs.

House feigned hurt for a moment but shrugged. "Oh well, you'll come around eventually… they all do…" He relayed to her with his smirk.

Kagome snorted, and just shook her head at that.

House's smirk turned upside down into a frown when he grabbed a picture frame with two people in it; one he knew and the other he had no clue of.

It had a Japanese man in it with golden eyes and silver hair and unnaturally pale skin dressed in a high-class business suit. _'Seriously? Silver hair and golden eyes? Either this guy has a screwed up sense of style or some genetic defect…' _he thought with a scowl.

Kagome -and House would have actually smiled at this if it wasn't for what she was doing in this certain picture- was in a fitted baby blue sun dress that flowed out at the end. It brought out her twinkling sapphire eyes wonderfully… she was beautiful in his eyes.

What was wrong with this picture was the fact that Kagome was hanging on to the man who was a good foot and a half taller, and kissing his cheek, while the man wore a face in a cross between embarrassment and exasperation while still looking stoic in a way.

Kagome was grinning cheekily as her lips touched the man's cheek, and one eye was cracked open and filled to the brim with mirth.

"What's wrong House?" Kagome's worried voice floated into his ear.

He held up the picture for her to see. "I see you snatched yourself a boyfriend during your time back in good ol' home."

Kagome recoiled at the harshness of his remark, and her eyes snapped to the picture before she rolled her eyes. "Boyfriend huh? More like my brother…" she trailed off at House's skeptical look. "It's true!" she argued. "Well… kinda… he's _like_ a brother. "I've known him since high school… his _wife_ took that picture if you must know."

Putting down the picture on her desk, House studied her and could detect no lie from the sincerity rolling off from her words and the look of her eyes. "Your brother?" he repeated amusedly… this woman could make friends with the weirdest of people… he _was_ one of them though so he couldn't say it was a bad thing.

"Uh huh" Kagome nodded, and she narrowed her eyes playfully at him, grinning again. "Somebody's jea-lous!" Kagome sang out in a teasing voice, giggling a bit.

House looked away, slightly embarrassed. Trying to save face, he snorted and mumbled without thinking. "Yea right… who could ever be jealous of-" he stopped short and his eyes widened as he realized what he was going to say and how it sounded.

Kagome already knew. "Me?" she asked quietly, her eyes glued to the ground when House turned to stare at her in shock.

'_Crap crap crap!' _he thought anxiously. He wasn't used to this!! He never got stuck in a spot where he actually _didn't_ mean to insult someone! But he had to do _something_!

House knew Kagome was hurt when she got up from the couch and spoke to him without bothering to look up.

Usually she didn't mind his insults since she knew he never really meant it with her, especially when they were talking so comfortably like right.

But after they first met he made a comment like the one he almost said, he figured out that those kinds of things were a sore spot for her and right now he couldn't believe he forgot!

"I have to go… get some more stuff out of my… car... yea…" Kagome mumbled out awkwardly. "Be back later or something…" and she walked over to the door.

House mentally groaned at his situation, he was so fucked! He wanted to get back to where they were before, talk to her, and then find out why she disappeared into thin air! Not insult her, hurt her feelings, drive her away, and make her _not_ want to talk to him! Hell, he just got her back!

"Kagome, wait." He managed out.

Kagome only paused to look at him, before shaking her head and continuing on her way out the door.

House sat frozen from the look Kagome sent him… he couldn't describe it… it was some many things, so many emotions mixed in her eyes.

It kind of reminded him of Stacy, but when he thought of it, Kagome was nothing like his ex... The ruthless hot lawyer was nothing compared to the sweet yet saucy, fiery and sexy Kagome he met not long after his divorce.

And truthfully it was something House liked about her… her eyes showed every emotion she was feeling, like a window to her soul and it never lied, just like the owners of such eyes.

And despite what just happened House sat back and chuckled.

He himself was a mastermind of lies, with him he did it effortlessly but with Kagome it was the complete opposite. She absolutely _sucked _at lying, her eyes and face always betraying her, at least with him they did.

But back to the hole he dug himself into… getting up with a grunt he limped over to the back door and left the office.

It was time to pay his good friend Wilson a visit… he needed advice and he hasn't pestered his best friend in a while…

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 4, 390

_Shittt I wrote a __**lot**__ more than I meant to lol. Actually I wasn't even going to include the scene with House, but I couldn't just write a chapter with no House in it! And then I got too carried away with all the playful banter between the too… it was so much fun to write it!! Lol_

_Well I hope you guys liked this chapter… nothing really happened, just some info onto why Kagome left and came back and House/Kagome interaction. _

_I hit a roadblock at the part with Cuddy. I wasn't sure I really wanted to use that idea for _why _Kagome left, I kind of thought it was stupid and I came up with another idea, and then I thought it wouldn't have made sense… so I thought 'Screw it!!' and I just combined the two lol. Just tell me if it sucks and maybe I can change it around or something…_

_Anywhoo, this fic won out second on the polls if you didn't know… and polls will still be up on my profile so those who haven't voted yet better vote now or else cause when I finish updating all my chappys again, I'm gonna check the polls and go in whatever order you people picked… so if this one somehow becomes fifth or something, then it would be the fifth one updated._

_But how did you guys like it?!? I hoped you really enjoyed, and don't forgot to review please!! XD They keep my muse on the clock!! Compliments are like my chocolate and coffee, they inspire me to write!! Constructive criticism is coveted!! And flames… we'll if you really wanna know then I dare ya to flame me! XD Till next time!!_

_Take care everyone!!,_

_RainLily_

_--Reviews—_

_Thank you so very much for the alerts! Favorites! And Reviews!!_

**Big, BIG SPECIAL THANKS TO: Science Queen, Ayjah, Danimals21, kady, Raine44345, Bmangaka, Reads-way-2-much, Eriklover101, KiraNova19, Seshou1388!!**

**Kage Hasu- **You'll find out one day lol, I'm just not sure which… XD Thanks for reviewing!!

**Lady Akina- **Well… Sesshomaru's alive as you can see :) I'm still deciding on the rest of them though. I gave a little input on what went on between the two lovebirds so I hope that feeds your curiosity!! Lol. I like the old team too… and I've watched more shows with them than the new team so it should be easier to write them. The only one out of the new team I really liked was Kutner and he died :/ I liked Amber too, but then she got fired and died too… it's like every person I like dies or something… 'tear' Lol, anywhoo, thirteen is alright(her name escapes me at the moment, and it's the name I've become accustomed to XD) and Taub I just don't know. But yea, thanks for the review!! I hope you liked the chappy!!

**LeafeKnight7- **Lmao!! XD Sweet!! Hoped you liked this chappy too!! Thanks!!

**Ratgirl407- **Awhh thanks!!! =^_^= that was like one of the nicest reviews I've gotten!! Thank you so much!! You have me grinning right now!! Hope you liked this chappy and thanks again!!

**Ayashi77- **Thanks!!! -^^- Actually I'm not too sure if anyone is going to have an active part in this. Maybe if I can somehow make it fit. We'll see! XD

**Yumi2482- **^^ Thanks!! Actually, I even wonder myself how I came up with that, and then I realize I was high on chocolate and highly sugar induced coffee!! XD It can do wonders!!

**Pissed Off Irish Chick- **Hahahh! I love it that you're so eager!! Hehehh Yea, all characters should be that easy to fix! Lol. Hmm, well that's good… Cameron might not be a very likable character later on, but it's debatable and it depends on my mood too lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hoped you liked this chappy!

**Tomo-maru- **Hahahh XD! Thanks!! Yea, that's what I thought!! But I always worry about keeping characters in character, it's like a weakness of mine. Ohhh!! I can't wait for your next chappy!! I love that story!! XD Oh I hope you did really great on your tests! My finals are this week, and I should be studying… too bad I'm a procrastinator lol. Thanks! Hoped you liked this chappy too!!

**Xxanimefangirl- **LMFAO!! Great idea!! Lol, I'm totally keeping that in mind later on!! 'insert evil laugh' XP I'm trying to figure out how to 'introduce' Kagome to House's new 'habit' Most likely it would be dramatic so you can count on that heheh. Thanks for reviewing!! Hope you liked this chappy!!

**naturaly DISTURBED- **I like you and all, but I hate stereotypes, you probably didn't it mean to be offensive or anything, but I still take offense and seeing as my best friend is part Canadian and she's skinnier than me lol so that just makes it even worse. I'm not pissed, just unappreciative of that, and I would prefer if you didn't do that again please. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed the chappy!

**YuYuChan777- **Lol thanks!! Yea, I sometimes miss them cause I'm really lazy and I type fast so ya lol. Lol!! Thanks for being my **6oth** reviewer!!!! Hahahh!! XD Hope you liked the chappy!!

**HomicidalPEACH- **LMFAO!! OMFG!! You have me to tears with giggles!! I can't breath!! Hahahhh!! Awhh I totally love you right now!! Your review made my day once I read it and I'm grinning like crazy!! Hahahh! Don't' we all get that urge to scream 'PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!' Lol, well, I know I have at least once!! Hahahhh 'aftermath of a sever od on ADD+ADHD+Tourettes… 'sighs happily' Awhh I loved that. Lol, hope you liked the chappy! And I hope you review again!! Lol XP


	4. Ch 3: I'm Sorry?

_Hi again guys! I was soo happy when I read your responses! I loved 'em! _

_They actually helped me write around 2,000 words of this chapter, yanking me out of writers block! It was amazing!_

_And sorry for the long wait, I hope this chappy makes up for it!_

_Well, that's all for now… read on, review please! And ENJOY! XP_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

_**Disclaimer- I do not, and never ever will, own Inuyasha or House M D. even though I wish every waking day I did.**_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

_**Attention: I'm an avid fan of House, but I so do not know any freakin' medical name to any disease on that show, so be easy on me when it comes to this. I'm not an expert on med school either so go easy on me and go with the flow. Please and thank you! :)**_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

-That Disease Called Love—

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

_Last time;_

_But back to the hole he dug himself into… getting up with a grunt he limped over to the back door and left the office. _

_It was time to pay his good friend Wilson a visit… he needed advice and he hasn't pestered his best friend in a while…_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

_-_ I'm Sorry?-

This Time;

House walked into his best friend's office without bothering to knock, causing Wilson's head to shoot up and pause in mid-sentence while he was talking to a patient on the phone.

Making his way to the couch by the back door, House used his cane to press down on the phone, hanging the phone up.

Dropping to the couch with a '**thump**' he looked up at the Oncologist.

Slowly looking from the phone to House, Wilson let out an exasperated sigh and put the receiver back in place. "You could have been the least bit polite and let me tell them I'll call back you know." He reminded House furtively.

House only shrugged and leaned back lazily. "I wouldn't be me if I did that."

Wilson closed his eyes in a useless attempt to calm down. "Of course." He reached over to grab his coffee. "Are you hiding from Cuddy or did you want something?"

House looked away. "Yea, I wanted to talk. Did you know Kagome came back today?"

Wilson choked and spit out the coffee he was currently drinking back into his cup. Wiping his mouth he gaped at House. "Kagome? _Kagome Higurashi_? The petite Japanese doctor that **disappeared** _five_ years ago… is back?"

House shot him a deadpan stare and rolled his eyes. "Noo, the _other _Kagome Higurashi, you know, busty blond with green eyes... she's from Sweden if you can't remember…"

Wilson ignored the comment and leaned back in his chair, chuckling to himself in wonder. "Well, well, isn't that a surprise." He sat up suddenly and threw a quick look at House. "Did you already talk to her?"

House snorted giving him a flat look. "Yeah, and I either made her pissed or sad already."

Wilson only rolled his eyes. "Don't you always?"

House thought about it for a second, and relented with a unashamed nod. "Well yeah, but not like this. This time I hit a sore spot or something, I think she had a bad relationship and it took a toll on her self-confidence."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Becoming a therapist now are you?" His voice was filled with amusement.

House gave him a mocking face. "No, that's you're job…" He looked at Wilson curiously. "How did you get your wives' to stop being mad?"

Wilson grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Oh ho, you wanna know how the master says sorry. "

House's narrowed his eyes. "No, just how the manipulator tricks his women into being happy again," he retorted, not missing a beat.

Wilson glared but let it go soon after. "I usually buy them something expensive or take them out for the night. Or give a night of great sex." He chuckled when House rolled his eyes in obvious exasperation. "But you're not even dating her so the sex is out. So buy something expensive or take her out for the night is all I have for you…" he shrugged.

"I can't get her an expensive gift either, she's not exactly the type to accept it…" House groaned and leaned back into the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "You're no help…" he told him bluntly.

Wilson snorted. "Well either be a man and say you're sorry-"

House only scoffed, giving him a dry look. "Ha! Like you're so manly yourself."

Wilson's eye twitched but he continued on as if nothing happened. "Or take her out."

House sighed in mock frustration. "I guess I'm going out with her then..." he murmured thoughtfully.

It didn't seem like _such _a horrible idea…

But would she accept?

A thought came to Wilson. "Why are you even bothering? You've never done this for anybody…" Wilson smirked wryly when House tensed, his ice blue eyes moving to peer out to the corner as he looked away. "I know she's a pretty smoking hot doctor,"

"And her exotic Asian features are a total turn-on" House added without a thought, cocking his head slightly.

Wilson snorted, but nodded. "Yea that too, but what makes her so different." Wilson's smirk turned sly. "Awh House has a little crush… that's so cute," he cooed.

House gave him a brutal glare, but didn't make a move to deny it.

Realizing this, Wilson gaped. He looked around, as if checking to see if it's safe to speak. "_Still_? I thought you got over her _years_ ago!" he whispered roughly.

House stared at him as if he was crazy. "_Why_ are you _whispering_?" his tone was blunt.

Wilson blinked and straightened up, clearing his throat. "J-just answer the question…" he mumbled

House scoffed. "Whatever… she's interesting…" he trailed off, obviously not wanting to go further in this particular conversation.

"And?" Wilson prompted, grinning

House gave him a withering look. "Don't push it."

Wilson chuckled, and held up his hand in a surrendering gesture. "Ok, ok."

With a grunt House pushed himself up. "I guess I have to go make nice with her now before she changes her mind and decides to be angry and threaten to cut my balls off... wouldn't be the first time…" he mumbled.

Wilson snickered and made a shooing away gesture. "Then what are you waiting for? Go make your girl happy!"

House growled and tossed a glare over his shoulder. "Oh _shut up_." And he shut the door behind him not so gently.

As he made his way to the elevator he scowled…

He just knew heard Wilson snicker at him before he slammed that damn door…

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome walked numbly through the bustling halls of the hospital, only slightly aware that she was supposed to be returning to her car to continue carrying the rest of her stuff back to her office.

Somehow in her aimless daze, she managed to make it to her car though. Rummaging through her pockets, she pulled out the keys and pressed the button to unlock the trunk.

Slowly, her feet slightly dragging, she walked to the end of her car, propping the trunk open. She reached in and took out another box, this time filled with various medical books.

Grunting slightly, she maneuvered the box in her hands so that she could close the trunk back up and locked the car as she made her way back into the Hospital, glad for the silence within the parking garage.

She only managed to get to the door when a voice scared the living shit out of her, making her release the box immediately so she could spin around and drop into a defensive stance.

"Kagome."

Her narrowed eyes widened marginally as the locked on with equally wide eyes.

House was staring at her in veiled surprise, and not so veiled interest. "Gonna to use some kung fu on me now?" he said in his usual sarcastic drawl. He continued on. "Not really fair game ya know…" and he held up his cane with a smirk.

Seeing him acting as if he did nothing wrong was like a shock of realization to Kagome, and her mood did a 180.

Her sapphire eyes flashed hotly, but she reigned in her temper, only giving him a cutting remark. "Har har, you're hilarious." She said mockingly, turning around to pick up the box she previously dropped.

"Thanks, I try." House tilted his head as he appraised Kagome's butt, a slight smirk on his face.

An irritated sound escaped from Kagome's throat. "How about not trying at all? And you can stop staring at my ass, thanks very much." She didn't even need to turn around to know what he was doing.

His smirk grew. "It's no Cuddy, but it's nice, I'll give ya that."

The comment hit a sore spot, not only because he was comparing her to someone else he thought was better, but the fact that it was _Cuddy_ he was talking about.

It got Kagome's hands to shoot out and clamp on the box and straighten up stiffly. She was done being hurt today, right now she was livid. "Then why don't you go screw with her already. Better yet, why don't you just screw _her _instead."

She stalked off, slamming into the door to open it and continuing on towards the elevator.

House blinked, and muttered some curses as he hurriedly limped after her, trying to catch up. "We need to talk." He protested, his voice reverting to a slight whiny tone.

Kagome's pace didn't falter, and House could hear an indigent snort coming from her. "Yea, well I'm not in the mood to hear how I don't compare to other women right now. Why don't you try tomorrow? Maybe the urge to throttle you will simmer down a bit."

House only scoffed. "You say that all the time… you never mean it."

Kagome let out a short laugh. "Don't I? And I do _not _say that all the time. I just got back _today _or are you getting so old that your memory is failing?"

House rolled his eyes. "Now who's being the funny guy?"

"… Screw you…"

House smirked smugly despite the fact he was breathing heavily.

Kagome scowled. "If I were you I'd wipe that smirk off your face before I decide to smack it off you."

The corner of House's mouth twitched. "How would you know if I'm smirking? I didn't know you had eyes in the back of your head…" he said with mock skepticism.

Although Kagome's voice was soft, he could still hear it. "There's a lot you don't know about me House. So much that you don't even know the half of it…"

House paused to stare at her critically, wondering what she meant. For now, he went back to topic. "I'm serious about that talk," he called out to her.

"Yea, and I'm serious about I'm not in the mood House. " Finally she reached the elevators and she pressed the 'up' button roughly, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for it to open.

Kagome almost let out a groan when she heard the clomping of House's shoes, and the little click of his crane as it hit the tile floor.

When the doors finally opened she slipped in and swiftly pushed the button to the Diagnostics floor and prayed to Kami he wouldn't get there in time, looking anywhere but at House who she knew was most likely glaring at her.

She let out a tiny relieved sigh when the doors finally started to close and relaxed.

And then stiffened when a cane was shoved through the elevator at the last second, resulting in the elevator door's to spread apart once again, allowing a now smug smirking, amused blue eyed doctor to step in.

"You act like you don't even want to talk to me. And after not seeing each other in five years. That hurts sweetheart," he said with mock hurt.

Kagome gave him a sugary sweet smile. "Good thing we're in a hospital then." She pushed the button again, and stared at the doors reproachfully. "And don't call me sweetheart," she added for good measure, her face twisting at the pet name.

House shook his head at her, frowning thoughtfully as he tried to figure out how to put this. He decided the blunt way would work, "Let's go out tonight."

Kagome almost dropped the box again. Her head snapped to look at him. "Wha-_what_?" she stuttered in shock.

"Let's. Go. Out. To-night." He said slowly.

"I'm not a retard." She snapped at him, before looking away.

House grinned cheekily. "Well?"

Kagome's eyes were marginally wide and she was happy she wasn't looking at the doctor…

A date?

Oh gods how she just wanted to just drop everything, turn around, jump him and yell 'yes!'.

The doors opened to her floor, and she stepped out without a word.

She paused in front of the elevator, blocking House from getting out. When they were about to close, she spoke. "No thanks, I'll pass." Her voice held nothing to betray her, it was neutral and firm.

House blinked in shock, not expecting her to actually turn him down.

All that was heard before the elevator doors closed was a small murmur.

"Kagome…"

-o-o-o-o-

House just stared at the elevator doors as they lowered back down to the lobby, before his eyes finally narrowed in frustration.

A loud '**bang**' echoed in the small compartment, and House breathed heavily as his left hand slid down from the side wall of the elevator.

His other hand was clenching his cane, knuckles white as the cane shook from the pressure.

House glared at the floor as the wheels in his head turned around and around, and before long a slow smirk spread out on his face.

One way or another, he'll get what he wanted. He wasn't going to give up.

Kagome Higurashi _was _going to agree going on a date with him, he was sure of that.

… even if it meant he had to annoy the living hell out of the woman.

Leaning over, he extended his cane to press the button for the 'Diagnostics' floor.

He needed some alone time in his office to plot a little.

-o-o-o-o-

A light whisper floated in the air.

"I'm _so _sorry House…"

Kagome stood there in the same place, stiff and immobile as she stared out in a daze, her sapphire eyes dull as she bit her lip lightly.

She couldn't believe she said no…

Wasn't that what she wanted?

Wasn't this what she'd been waiting for, for _years_?

But she couldn't however. Not this soon, it was just too early.

She'd only just been reunited with the man _today_! And then there was Cuddy…

_**Cuddy**_…

Her eyes suddenly turned cold.

Going out with House would be the worst thing to do if she wanted to win their 'little deal'.

It could screw up everything she just started.

No, she knew them having a romantic relationship, if that was what the date led to, wouldn't compromise their work at the hospital.

But she was sure as hell that Cuddy wouldn't see it the same way.

Closing her eyes in a feeble attempt to shove the stress of today away and calm down, Kagome straightened and took a deep breath, shuffling the box in her hands in a more comfortable position.

She made her way to her office; mentally preparing herself for the onslaught she just knew was going to come later on, whether today or tomorrow.

She had a sinking feeling that she didn't hear the last of House just yet.

If she remember correctly-and she knew she did- he didn't give up until he got what he wanted, be it by whining, tricks, or blackmailing…

Hopefully she'd get some peace before anything happened…

-o-o-o-o-

She must have done something terrible in a past life, because she had the worst luck today.

She didn't even make it to her office without being interrupted…

And it wasn't even by who she'd thought it would be either…

She blinked as she remembered Kikyo, and half grinned and half scowled at the irony.

"Dr. Higurashi?" a mock shocked and playful voice said before she could even touch the doorknob to her office.

Despite everything, she smiled before putting on a hurt face and turning to face the person who called out her name. "Wilson, after everything we've been through I can't believe that you'd call me 'Dr. Higurashi' after not seeing each other for so long. I thought we were better friends than that." She sniffled a little, but pouted.

Wilson let out a short, but deep laugh. "Still the same I see."

The hurt face was replaced by a suspicious one. "I don't know whether to take that as a comment or an insult."

Wilson only grinned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" A little smirk played on her lips.

Wilson's eyes sparkled in mirth. "Ah, all in due time, but first, let me help you. A gentleman should never let a lovely woman carry such a heavy load." He gently tugged the box out of her hands, and waited patiently for her to open the door.

Kagome snorted as she turned the knob and led her good friend in. "You haven't changed either you know. Maybe grown a few grays, but that's all." Her voice was light and teasing.

But Wilson didn't look affronted at all. "It _has _been years since we last seen each other. I had to take care of House all by my lonesome; he's a handful you know. I'd be worried if I _didn't _get any gray hairs." He joked, setting the box down next to another one, before taking a spot on the couch.

Kagome snickered at that, making a beeline to her chair. "I almost feel bad for you." Then she remembered earlier and took on a more solemn look soon after.

Wilson wasn't blind to it and he sighed in what Kagome suspected disappointment. "House didn't come by to see you yet?"

Kagome's eyes blinked at him in slight confusion before they rolled in their sockets. "House told you already." she said deadpanned.

Wilson gave her a sheepish nod. "Want to talk about it?" he asked seriously.

Kagome shrugged, but shook her head. "What's there to talk about? He made me mad as usual."

Wilson looked at her expectantly. "But that's not all…" he trailed off. "If it was like usual he wouldn't ask for advice."

Kagome had to choke on that, "E-excuse me? He _asked _for _advice_?

She was blinking owlishly, suddenly speechless. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but no words could be formed.

Wilson nodded in solemn understanding at her sudden lack of speech, but a trickle of amusement leaked into his brown eyes.

Kagome realized something however.

"Wait… _you're _the one who gave him the idea to ask me out?"

Seeing her stricken face made him hesitate. "…yes…?"

-o-o-o-o-o

A few seconds later, outside of an office reserved for the newly returned doctor none other than Kagome Higurashi, doctors, nurses, and patients alike paused slightly at the feminine shout that escaped from the room.

"James Evan _Wilson_!"

…

"… Ow! Ka-_gome_!"

The following yelp had the senior doctors and nurses smiling and shaking their heads as they let out some chuckles and giggles while the rest of them stared at the office door with confusion and slight apprehension.

It was good to have the bright and spirited doctor back.

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome glared half-heartedly at the man sitting on her couch, favoring his right arm as he eyed her clenched fist with caution.

She had to keep down a snicker at his fearful face.

Seeing the glare lessen Wilson chanced a comment and a question. "So House _did_ come by to see you… what happened?"

Kagome looked away, staring at the wall as she pushed all her emotions back and gave her answer. "I turned him down." She said simply.

No use beating around the bush.

Wilson sucked in a deep breath, his wide brown eyes alarmed. "What? Why?" he demanded automatically.

Kagome let out a tired sigh. "James." She said with complete seriousness. "It's been five years. Things have changed since the last time we saw each other. We just can't pick up where we left off… hell this isn't _where_ we even left off."

It was like she was trying to convince herself as well.

Wilson shook his head readily, not believing it. "You can't mean that. I've seen the way you looked at him back then. You _loved _him."

Kagome's eyes shut closed, jaw tensed. "Yea... I _loved _him. Past tense." She retorted curtly.

There was a small silence for a few seconds.

"You're not… you're not married are you?" Wilson blurted out, staring at her like crazy.

Kagome shot him an astonished look. "What? No! I'm not!"

He tried again. "Engaged."

Kagome twitched and held up her left hand to show him.

No ring.

"Boyfriend? Besides, not having an engagement ring doesn't mean you're not engaged. Or married. Is there something you need to tell me?" Wilson wore a cheeky smile.

Kagome let out a groaned and plopped her head on her desk with a thud. "Why did I even come back again?" she asked no one, her voice exasperated.

Wilson decided to take another tactic. "He missed you, you know…"

Kagome picked up her head and smiled gently. Softly, she spoke. "I know, he told me that when we first saw each other."

Wilson's brown eyes blinked slightly in shock, but he put it aside. "No, I mean he _really _missed you. When you left…" he trailed off unsure, before shaking his head.

Kagome's face promptly turned concerned. "Did something happen?"

Wilson sighed. "It's not my place to tell you. Look, he loves you Kagome. He may not know it, but I can tell. He never acted this way with Stacy. With you, he was _happy_.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're deluded. Love? Seriously? And he's always happy..." At the flat look thrown her way she rubbed her neck sheepishly and amended that. "Okay, kinda then. He's just a little grumpy most of the time."

Wilson shook his head; trust Kagome to see the good in House, the man who tended to make everyone's life his own little playground to twist around. "Well, when you left, he became even _more_ grumpier. Let's just say… House wasn't really House when you left without a trace or any word."

Kagome shook her head this time, obviously not believing it. "No way had my departure affected House like that, you're making it seem like he's a little kid who had his favorite ice cream taken away. He was probably just disappointed his little 'play toy' wasn't here anymore. We were close friends, sure, but not _that _close."

Wilson opened his mouth to argue bit was interrupted.

'**beep**…**beep**…**beep**…'

Kagome started slightly, causing Wilson to smother a chuckle.

Pausing to send him a glare Kagome slipped a slender into her pocket and dug out a pager, blinking in surprise once she saw the name.

"I gotta take this…" she mumbled, slightly under her breath.

It made Wilson send her a curious look. "You're on call on your first day back?" he questioned her.

Kagome shrugged. "Not really. I'm not supposed to be, but this is a... 'special case' I guess you could say." She really couldn't say anymore.

Wilson nodded slowly, getting the hint. Letting out a deep breath he stood up to give her the privacy she probably needed. "Well, I need to get back to work… and check on House while I'm at it. Who knows what kind of destruction or mayhem he could be conducting…" He grinned when he heard his friend giggle.

Kagome nodded, smiling. "It was nice seeing you again Wilson. Don't be a stranger." She winked at him.

"Aye, aye ma'm," and he mocked saluted before taking his leave. Before he closed the door behind him he stuck his head back in. "And Kagome?"

Kagome's hand paused in mid-air, clutching the receiver. She peered over at him curiously. "Yeah?"

Wilson gave her a comforting, yet serious look. "Don't give up on House, he needs you." He didn't wait to see her reaction as he shut the door behind him.

Back at her desk Kagome stared at the closed door in a thoughtful daze, before shaking her head. First things first.

She dialed the number on the phone, and waited as it rang in her ear until the other person finally picked up.

A feminine voice spoke out, her tone underlined with worry. "_Dr. Higurashi?_" she asked quickly,

Kagome smiled softly. "Hello Lia. How's little Belle doing?" Her voice was soothing.

A forced nervous laugh could be heard. "_She could be better. So you're finally back, correct?_"

Kagome made a sound of agreement. "Yes, when can you come in?"

There was a slight pause before Lia spoke. "_Is tomorrow fine?_"

Kagome answered, "Of course it is, I've no other appointments planned yet. So will I see you in the morning or the afternoon, after school?"

A relieved sigh was her answer. "_In the morning, please. I want her to get better as soon as possible. I don't want to take any chances when it comes to her demon blood._"

Kagome agreed readily. "I don't blame you; this is a sensitive thing we're dealing with. I'm only sorry that Belle has to suffer through this."

"_Thank you, Kagome. This means so much to me. Thank you, for everything. For being so understanding, and helping…"_

Kagome leaned back in her chair, looking out of the glass sliding doors and at the bright blue sky. It was such a beautiful day…

She smiled gently. "Of course Lia. Anything for family…"

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

Words- 4,132 (Hehe I like the number XD)

_Oh geeze guys, I'm so sorry. This chapter probably sucks, and I haven't updated for like two months. I hit a major block after the first scene with just House and Wilson, and when only half of it was written. _

_And nothing really even happened in here. Ugh._

_But anywhoo, how was it really? Don't sugarcoat it for my benefit. I hope you all enjoyed it though! Heh, sorry for the cliffy. _

_And you know, reviews always help! They put me in a happy mood, which seriously makes me wanna write! _

_So review please! Comments, constructive criticism, compliments, or even flames are welcome!_

_Thanks very much!_

_Till next time, (hopefully soon)_

_RainLily ^^_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

-Reviews—

Thank you so very much for the alerts! Favorites! And Reviews!

**Big, BIG COLLASAL SPECIAL THANKS TO: Marquisha, yumi2482, Reads-way-2-much, KagHieiLuver, takengoddess, LeafeKnight7, nara-chan, kk, CrystalVixen93, kady, lil-lostii, kay, b;uetblonde, VampireMiko159**

**LadyAkina- **Hahah yea, pretty much. Hmm, eventually in some point of the story everything secretive will be revealed, but in bits in pieces of course! ^^ As you can see, Wilson knows Kagome, and they're pretty good friends, especially since they have something in common, being close friends with House. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you thought about it! ^_^

**Pissed Off Irish Chick- **Lol thanks! The whole 'revealing some but not all' deal is a habit of mine lol. And as you can see, yes, Wilson does in fact know Kagome.

**Raine44354- **Hmm, more like the emotional and verbal abuse Kagome had to endure during the time in the Feudal Era. Takes a toll on a girl's confidence you know? And thanks! :D

**KiraNova19- **Lol, my thoughts exactly.

**Eriklover101- **Lol. And I think the chapter answered most of your questions: yes, Wilson does know about Kagome and they were friends before she left. Thanks for reading!

**Tomo-maru- **Hehe Thank you! ^^ The events that happened in Japan will be revealed, but later… eh not so soon to be truthful lol. Ohh, don't worry. ;D I have something very special planned for Kagome and Cameron hehe. Even though it's been like two months, I hope you did well on all your tests! Ah, summer classes? 'shivers' I would hate doing that :/ lol. So how's the progress on 'Everybody Lies'? I hope your having no trouble on writing it, like I've been having on my stories… writer's block sucksss haha. Thanks again! I hope you liked the chapter! And Good luck on your stories as well!

**xKagex- **Hehe thanks! ^_^ About Cameron's crush… hmm let's just say Kagome's not gonna know what hit's her. But it won't be till a few good chapters until the little part comes in lol.

**Ayjah- **Ahh thank you so much! Lol, that means a lot cause I'm not very sure that I always keep the characters in character lol.

**Ratgirl407- **Heyya there! I updated! Hahahh and thanks! ^^ Awhh, and thanks for caring! As a matter of fact I didn't get anything lower than a 'C' for finals which surprised and pleased me XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me how it was for you! ^_^

**Aislin94- **Thanks! Hmm, well, I'm not very sure really. All I can tell you is later in the story I guess… 'sweatdrops' lol.

**Fallen Sicilian angel- **Lol, I don't blame you… I actually thought the same thing when I first read a Kagome/House, but it turned out so good I wanted to read more, but since there aren't many I decided to write my own! ^^ Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Heretical-Cubes- **=^^= Ahh! You're making me blush! Awwhhh thank you for saying that, really! It means so much! I'm not totally confident in my ability in keeping characters together so I worry constantly, As to your question to Kagome's 'family problems'. No worries, I'm being vague on purpose so you'll find out what happened. This is House we're talking about hahah, he won't stop at nothing until his curiosity is satisfied! ^^ I hope I made you smile with this update! Hope to hear from you again! :)

**Naturaly DISTURBED- **Ahh, I understand, and it's ok. No hard feelings. Thank you for apologizing! ^^ Hope you enjoyed the update!

**Kuronueslover- **Hehe thanks! All I can tell you for sure is that Sango and Miroku won't be making an appearance. As for the others, I'm not even sure so we'll see. Maybe I can squeeze 'em in somehow ;)

**Slypy- **Hahah, thanks! Even though it's less than last time 'laughs nervously' I hope you liked it!


	5. Ch 4: Putting Together the Pieces

I can describe this chapter in one word.

A _bitch_.

Why? Because it was a complete and utter bitch to write out. For past a year I've been at a roadblock, and honestly, I still am. There have been some complications to the plot I originally planned. Because of that, I am unsure on how to proceed with this fic. For now I can continue to write it but honestly, it's going to get to the point where I can't write anymore until I figure this plot bunny out.

But enough of that, you all have waited more than a year for this chapter, and I am sincerely sorry for that and I will get on with it lol ^^

Read, Review, and as always, Enjoy! XD

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

_**Disclaimer- I do not, and never ever will, own Inuyasha or House M D. even though I wish every waking day I did.**_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

_**This chapter was beta'd by the wonderful **__**fierynightangel**__**! Give a humongous thanks for this awesome person for giving up her valuable time to read over and fix my many, **__**many**__** mistakes. I appreciate it greatly! XD**_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

_**Attention: I'm an avid fan of House, but I so do not know any freakin' medical name to any disease on that show, so be easy on me when it comes to this. I'm not an expert on med school either so go easy on me and go with the flow. Please and thank you! :)**_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

-That Disease Called Love—

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

_Last time;_

_Kagome answered, "Of course it is, I've no other appointments planned yet. So will I see you in the morning or the afternoon, after school?" _

_A relieved sigh was her answer. "_In the morning, please. I want her to get better as soon as possible. I don't want to take any chances when it comes to her demon blood._"_

_Kagome agreed readily. "I don't blame you; this is a sensitive thing we're dealing with. I'm only sorry that Belle has to suffer through this."_

"Thank you, Kagome. This means so much to me. Thank you, for everything. For being so understanding, and helping…"

_Kagome leaned back in her chair, looking out of the glass sliding doors and at the bright blue sky. It was such a beautiful day…_

_She smiled gently. "Of course Lia. Anything for family…"_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

-Putting Together the Pieces-

This time;

The next morning, Kagome placed her bag beside her desk and plopped down into her chair, taking a moment to relax.

Her eyes flitted over to the picture frame on her desk, the one with her kissing the cheek of a very familiar man.

A small smile crossed her face, before turning over to a frown. Memories teased at her mind, and her eyes closed in recollection.

-o-o-o-o-

_'Flashback'-_

_Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, eyes demanding. When her eyes took in his stiff form, concern replaced it immediately. "What's wrong?" she said slowly, comfortingly. _

_Sesshomaru's eyes flickered up to hers tiredly. "Rin," he __rasped__ out roughly. His hands clenched at his desk._

_Kagome immediately stiffened. "Where is she?" she asked slowly, her concern peaking at the thought of her dear friend._

_Sesshomaru replied with four simple words, __but they were enough to__ make Kagome speechless. "I do not know..." _

_Those__ words, filled with so much defeat, were enough to tell Kagome how bad the situation was._

_A minute passed before she could find her voice again. "But your mating mark..."_

_Sesshomaru exhaled sharply. "Nothing. I feel __**nothing**__," he growled out, anger taking over his form._

_Kagome paused slightly at her next question. "Is it still..." She trailed off, cautious._

_Sesshomaru nodded his head curtly. "I still posses it. Only there is no connection," he murmured despondently. _

_Kagome shut her eyes under the stress. "How long?" she whispered softly._

_Her reply was said just as softly. "Two weeks."_

_Kagome's eyes widened in both shock and fear. "How far along?" she cried out._

_The gaze Sesshomaru sent her was stricken._

_"In human terms... eight months,"_

_Her suitcase fell from numb hands. _

_"Oh my God."_

_-'End Flashback'_

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her hand inching towards the bauble decorating her neck. She snapped the clasp open, letting the item drop into her hands, the chain pooling around it.

The Shikon no Tama...

"I hate this stupid jewel..." she muttered under her breath.

Kagome jumped as her office door slammed open. She scrambled upright, clutching onto her desk for support before she toppled over and steered wide, alert blue eyes towards the door.

She promptly went through three stages.

Stiffen.

Glare.

Scowl.

House merely stared back at her, his own blue eyes dancing as he held back a smirk.

No good to provoke her further...

But when she didn't make any motion to do something else, he couldn't help himself. "Surprise." He drawled out flatly, making an exaggerated face of excitement.

Kagome shot him a dry look, relaxing slightly. "Thanks a lot House, my heart attack just had a _stroke_..." she retorted, tone dripping with sarcasm.

His eyes danced wickedly. "That's not good, lemme check up on that." He held up his stethoscope. "Unbutton your shirt, will you?" he asked innocently.

Kagome snorted and glared. "In you dreams." she retorted sharply.

He tossed her a lewd grin. "You _know _it."

Kagome only kept on glaring and scowling.

House rolled his eyes and faked a displeased sigh. "Nothing else to say?" No answer. "At all?" Silence continued to ensure. "_Really?" _Still not a peep was heard. "Are you sure?" he persisted.

Finally, a reaction.

Kagome's jaw clenched. "Yeah, now that I think about it, I have two words. Leave. _Now_."

House only cocked his head. "That's it...?" he shrugged. "Eh, I expected something more...I dunno, elaborate?"

Kagome blew out a irritated breath, and decided to get to the point. "So back for round two? And so soon?" she asked sarcastically.

House only gave her a mocking face as he strode in. "I'm an impatient man."

"_That's _an understatement." Kagome muttered under her breath.

House ignored her remark. "Why don't you want to go out with me?" he asked bluntly.

Kagome stiffened, but recovered easily with a raised an eyebrow. "What, no games?" she said smoothly.

House only smirked, waving his hand at her in dismissal. "Don't worry, there's always games. I'm just curious."

Kagome looked away. "I have my reasons..." she said quietly.

It was House's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really now? Enlighten me."

Kagome turned to study him, and in turn, House did the same. His eyes widened. "You little liar," he breathed out, voice laced with accusation and a hint of amusement. "You _do _want to go out with me." He was a second away from laughing.

Kagome's eyes widened but quickly rolled them, scoffing. "No, I don't." she pressed.

House lips quirked up in a victorious smirk. "Oh yea? Now look me in the eyes and repeat that," he taunted.

Kagome clenched her jaw. Her eyes flickered at the clock on her desk, and relief coursed through her.

Schooling herself, she stood. "I don't have time for your games, I have an appointment." she retorted, grabbing her lab coat and stethoscope, before tucking the Shikon no Tama in her desk, casting an undetectable barrier around it for protection against demons. As soon as the drawer closed, it locked automatically.

She'd rather not bring the jewel near the little girl and take any chances with any surprises.

Kagome didn't see House's eyes narrow at the unusual piece of jewelry, and the amount of care she exerted when handling it.

As Kagome made her way to pass by House, he grabbed her arm, halting her. "We're not finished here." he told her harshly.

Kagome's head whipped around so she could glare at him. "Yes, we are." And with that, she yanked her arm away and stalked out the door.

-o-o-o-o-

_'Flashback'-_

_From behind the counter Kagome eyed a passing man, clipboard frozen in midair._

_Something about him was vaguely familiar…_

_And the prickling feeling in the back of her head, indicating her reiki was picking up a faint trace of demon activity, didn't help rebuke it at all… _

"_See something you like?" a __mocking__ voice said behind her._

_Kagome started, turning around to see House glaring after the guy walking away._

_She had to push down the urge to roll her eyes. "Just enjoying the view…" she said, __a teasing glint in her eyes indicating she was only joking._

_House's eyes flickered to her. "You know he's married, right?" he jeered. "Two kids too," he added for good measure, his face never breaking. "Didn't know you were such a home breaker..." This time the mutual teasing was evident. _

_Kagome blinked, a small smile creeping up on her. "Is that so?" she said dryly.… This was probably the first time he'd even __**saw **__the guy before…_

_A raised eyebrow was her only answer._

_Kagome shrugged, smirking coyly. "Guess the saying was right… men __**are**__ like parking spots, the good ones are taken and the free ones are handicapped," she stated, eyeing his cane pointedly._

_House made a mock wounded look. "Ouch, that hurt…" he whined loudly._

_At that, the nearby nurses turned and began to glare at his obnoxious behavior ._

_Kagome stared at him blankly, and then a sweet, sugary smile crossed her features. "Good… it was __**supposed**__ to…"_

_-'End Flashback'_

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome slammed the door close, a scowl on her face. '_That man annoys the hell out of me sometimes..._' she thought furiously.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to get consumed in raging anger.

Running a furious hand through her hair, she strode towards the elevator, focusing on calming herself before meeting up with her patient. Taking her emotions out on a patient was the _last_ thing she _ever_wanted do.

It seemed to work, as minutes later found her speaking to one of the nurses with a clear head.

Middle aged with blond hair pulled up into a bun and hazel eyes, the nurse spoke politely with Kagome. "Good Morning, Dr. Higurashi. Annabelle is waiting in Exam Room 3 with her mother," the nurse informed while handing over a file.

Kagome accepted the file with a smile. "Thank you, Sarah."

Sarah nodded. "Is there anything else you need Doctor?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed in thought, before nodding. "Yes, do me a favor and make sure no one interrupts me? If someone needs me, you have my pager."

Sarah blinked at the unusual request and Kagome continued to clarify. "It's a private consult."

Understanding dawned in her expression and the nurse nodded. "Sure, no problem. I'll be sure to tell the others," she agreed, turning back to her duties after Kagome thanked her.

Kagome turned to make her way down the hall to the exam room, flipping through the file all the while.

Abruptly, she slowed a good five feet shy from the room and took a glance around while pretending to check her watch. Figuring this would be as good a place as any, Kagome formed an invisible barrier around the area to act as some sort of trap.

Once triggered by a person, it would warn Kagome someone was coming to the room, allowing her to act as necessary in case of an interruption.

Better safe than sorry and all that...

It took just a second, and then she was back to walking.

Upon arriving, Kagome stood outside the room, watching the pair inside.

A little girl with reddish brown hair sat Indian style on the bed, chatting animatedly. Next to her, a woman in her late twenties sat in a chair. While the woman seemed happy and smiling to her daughter, Kagome could see the underlying anxiety in the blue depths of her eyes.

Straightening herself out, Kagome took a deep breath before entering. She reached over and pulled the glass sliding door to the side, causing the two females to look over at their visitor.

"Hey guys..." Kagome greeted softly, taking in the splitting grin on the girl's face and the obvious relief on the mother's as she closed the door behind them.

The girl, Annabelle, clasped her hands excitedly. "Auntie Kagome!" she exclaimed happily.

Meanwhile, her mother, Lia, breathed out a sigh. "Kagome..."

Kagome smiled at the other woman. "Don't worry Lia, everything will be fine," Kagome reassured before turning her attention to the child, grinning widely, "And hello to you too my little Belle." And with that, Kagome approached Belle to give the child a firm hug. "How's my favorite little girl been doing?"

After returning the hug full force, Belle pulled back, the grin never dimming. "Awesome!" she answered, before she blinked suddenly. "Well, a little tired too..." she trailed off, now frowning.

Kagome nodded in understanding, offering her a comforting smile. "Ah, I see." Patting Belle on the shoulder, Kagome glanced at Lia. "I'll get the blinds."

-o-o-o-o-

_'Flashback'-_

_Kagome perused through the file with great interest._ 'Hmm, a little girl, eight, fainted at school for no apparent reason. Teacher called 911. No obvious signs of illnesses. BP and heart rate normal.'

_In front of her stood Cuddy, who __hovered__ wearing a knowing look. __"And now you see why I'm giving this case to you," she relayed, brushing a hand through her hair as frustration ate at her. __ebbed at her. _

_It was a well known fact she held a soft spot for any kid that was sick._

_Kagome rolled her eyes, a teasing grin playing on her lips. "That, and the fact that while children almost always love me, they run away screaming in terror at the sight of House."_

_Cuddy laughed. "Yes, well, there's that too."_

_Kagome shook her head. "Ok, I'll take it."_

_Cuddy smiled in relief. "Thank you Higurashi. There's one more thing."_

_Kagome raised her eyebrow amused suspicion. "Like...?" she drawled out._

_Cuddy's smile turned sheepish. "There's also the fact that the girl's father is a well known benefactor for the hospital here. He's a business man..."_

_Kagome laughed. "And wealthy one at that I bet!" she piped up, before waving her hand at Cuddy's look of mixed astonishment and amusement. "No, no I understand perfectly. I'll be on my best behavior and make sure to keep House twenty feet __**away**__ from the room." She consoled coyly, leaving Cuddy able to breathe out in relief._

_"Thank you, Higurashi." Cuddy said again, sincerely._

_Kagome's mouth twitched up into a smirk. "I'll get James on it, pronto." _

_-'End Flashback'_

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome stepped back from the blinds, double checking to make sure nothing could see through, especially the cameras lining the hallway ceiling.

Turning around, Kagome approached Belle with a smile. "Ok, so, do you remember what we did last time?"

Belle cocked her head curiously and nodded her head. "Yep. Daddy told me you took off my illusion and did something. I remember even though I wasn't really awake, that something tickled."

Kagome's lips twitched as she nodded. "Well, that's exactly what we're going to do right now. You ready?"

Belle nodded again, this time eagerly. "Uh huh!"

Lia and Kagome shared an amused glance before Kagome pulled a chair over. "Close your eyes, and relax." Kagome instructed, eyes watching the girl's every movement attentively.

Doing just that, Belle closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Though, by the way her eyes moved underneath her lids, Kagome could tell she was having problems.

To remove the illusion, Belle had to be completely focused. It was a intricate process, seeing as it was held in place by the mixed powers of both her and her father. The latter was purely a precautionary measure, in case something occurred and Belle was rendered unable to hold up the illusion.

And while Kagome _could _dispel the youki herself, it would be best for Annabelle get as much practice as possible in controlling her illusions. The last five years clearly indicated Kagome wouldn't always be there to remove and place it back on.

A soft smile broke out on Kagome's face, the scene reminding her of memories from so long ago. "Imagine the things that bring you peace - butterflies roaming the air, flowers scattered across a hill, birds chirping tunes in the morning."

It seemed to work, as movement ceased under Belle's eyelids. Kagome could hear the child's deep, even breaths. "Now, it's time to remove the illusion. Imagine cleaning something away, like the rain washing away your chalk drawings on the sidewalk, signaling a new day, a new start," Kagome instructed in a soft, low voice, so as to not jostle the child from her intense concentration.

Soon enough, Belle's image began to ripple, flickering between human and demon. This is where Kagome came in, as she sensed that only the residual youki from Belle's father remained. Concentrating her reiki, she dispelled the remaining energy and the human image disappeared completely.

The little girl seemed to shrink somewhat. Orange hair grew longer and even brighter, as if like fire, and fluffy ears formed to perch on top of her head. The girl's nails grew into dainty, sharp claws. Human legs transformed into the hind legs of an animal's as her skin paled to a porcelain pallor.

A leaf appeared at her forehead, before fluttering down to her lap. A grin split the little girl's face, a little fang poking out cutely. Belle's eyes shot open to reveal emerald eyes that almost seemed to _glow_. "I did it!" she exclaimed happily.

Kagome chuckled and a soft smile crossed Lia's face. "Yep, you sure did."

Belle's eyes were wide with wonder as she stared at Kagome. "I never did it so fast before. Papa usually has to wait at least ten minutes before I can calm down to even concentrate!"

Kagome shrugged, grinning. "Eh, what can I say? I'm used to kids and their overactive imaginations. This isn't the first time I've done this before."

Lia rolled her eyes and snickered. "From what I've heard, that sounds like an understatement."

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. She couldn't disagree with that...

-o-o-o-o-

_'Flashback'-_

_Kagome stepped up to the family, giving them a comforting smile. "Hello, I am Dr. Higurashi."_

_The mother offered a timid smile. "Hi..." she whispered softly._

_As if sensing her unease, the father offered a squeeze of comfort. _

_Kagome smiled at the sweet scene. "Well, would you like to tell me why Annabelle is here?" she asked pleasantly. _

_The couple shared a look, one of insecurity, before the man once again squeezed his wife's hand again. He looked up at Kagome. "Truthfully, I do not believe anything is wrong with my daughter. She is very energetic you know, more so than the average child. I just think she only overexerted herself during recess."_

_Kagome made a 'mhmm' sound as she nodded her head, before going over to lock the door. _

_Kagome turned to the parents, studying them as they gave her confused and worried looks. "You know there's something else wrong with your daughter, don't you?" she asked softly, trying not to scare them._

_The couple stiffened, the wife clutched at her husbands arm and he in turn wrapped a comforting arm to relax her. Giving Kagome a perfect yet fake puzzled look he spoke. "We don't know what you're talking about…"_

_Kagome just smiled kindly and shook her head. "It's alright. There's no need to hide it from me, I can help with your daughter. I'm a miko." She clarified at last._

_The wife blinked in confusion, but the husband stiffened even more, growling deeply. "Stay the hell away from my daughter!" he snarled out abruptly._

_His wife gasped, looking wildly between her husband and the doctor. "What's wrong? She said she could help!"_

_Another snarl escaped and the husband pushed his wife behind him protectively. "She's a miko! A priestess! She can purify me and our daughter!"_

_The wife's eyes widened and she ran over to her daughter, pulling the little girl into a fiercely protective embrace. "Stay back!" she ordered fiercely._

_"Whoa there!" Kagome backed up a step, holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Please! Calm down! I only want to help! I'm not going to purify anyone! My adopted son is a kitsune very much like yourself!"_

_The male demon calmed down a bit hearing those words as he saw nor smelt no deceit coming from her but he was still wary. Though the times have changed and his father taught him that not all mikos are bad, one can never be sure..."Why should I even trust you?" he demanded curtly._

_Kagome smiled sadly. "Maybe you shouldn't. We don't know each other, I can't force you to trust me. All I can say is that all I want is to help your daughter. I became a doctor because I wanted to help those in need, and your daughter is one of them. I don't discriminate."_

_The man studied Kagome closely, watching as she waited patiently for his decision. He eyed her, discerning no deceit and malicious intention. He pulled back from his threatening stance, glancing at his wife that it was ok, for now... "I will allow you in your attempt to help my I daughter," he conceded, but then sent her a hard look. "But I _will _be watching you. One wrong move..." he trailed off warningly, and Kagome nodded readily._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_-'End Flashback'_

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome settled closer to Belle, closing her own eyes. Now it was her turn to concentrate. "Now, I want you to keep still, Belle, while I check over you."

Belle pouted. "This is the part where it's gonna tickle, isn't it?" she mumbled, causing Lia's head to shake in disbelief and exasperation.

Kagome snorted, her eyes were _closed _and she could practically _feel _the girl's pout from her voice. An eyelid parted to allow a blue orb to peek though at Belle. "Yes, I'm afraid it is..." Kagome murmured with mixed amusement and mock-sympathy.

It had Belle poking out her tongue as Kagome giggled, closing her eyes once more.

Kagome released her aura, a calming one so as to not surprise Belle's demonic one.

No matter, as Belle's demonic energy flared lightly at the presence of such potent purity, as if to warn Kagome off. Kagome continued to allow her aura to envelope Belle anyway, trying to convey through her own aura that she meant no harm and only wished to help.

Belle herself froze slightly as the something washed over her, causing her senses to tingle. She couldn't help herself as a giggle slipped through her lips as it continued.

Kagome's lips broke out into a small grin at the soft sound. Soon enough, Belle's demonic aura seemed to relent, as if assured Belle wasn't about to be purified. After a minute of Kagome searching throughout Belle, she pulled her powers and blinked her eyes open, a funny look to her sapphire orbs.

-o-o-o-o-

_'Flashback'-_

_Kagome smiled. "I believe I know how to fix your daughter's problem before it's too late. She's a hanyou, correct?" her voice was soothing._

_The man blinked before nodded hesitantly. "So you don't care that I'm a demon and she is hanyou…?_

_Kagome grinned and shook her head readily. "Nope. Like I said, my son Shippo is a kitsune, and my best friend is an Inu-hanyou."_

_The man's eyes narrowed as he eyed her warily. "Shippo you say? You aren't Kagome by any chance?"_

_It was Kagome's turn to be confused. She blinked, "Uhm yes… have we met before?"_

_Suddenly the man had a warm grin on his face and he shook his head in awe and disbelief. "I can't believe it's true… my name is Lucas, but my original name is Hoshii. I'm Shippo's third son. Excuse me while I make a call,"_

_As he pulled a phone from his pocket and dialed some numbers, Kagome blinked repeatedly in amazement, mouth open wide. "I'm a __**grandmother**__…?" she muttered to herself in disbelief_

_Hoshii tossed a grin her way, "Technically, you're a great great grandmother - like I said, I'm just the _third_ son..." and he laughed at the horrified face she made. "Five hundred years is a looong time obaa-chan,"_

_Kagome winced at the name but shook her head in obvious exasperation. "I should have figured. How many are there of ya?" she said playfully._

_Hoshii smirked, eyes flashing wickedly, "Thirty one and still counting..."_

_Kagome promptly choked._

_Chuckling, Hoshii's eyes brightened as the other person answered. "Otou-san? I can't believe you were telling the truth - I just met grandma!"_

_There was some indiscernible chattering on the other line, but it was loud and excited. "Yea, little Belle is in the hospital and Kagome is her doctor," Hoshii's eyes flickered towards Kagome suddenly, and his lips quirked, eyes cringing with a hint of amusement. "Oooh, she's kinda pale right now though... I don't think she expected to be a great great grandma at such a young age..." he trailed off, now grinning._

_Kagome just rolled her eyes - like father, like son huh? _

_-'End Flashback'_

-o-o-o-o-

"It's curious..." Kagome murmured, mainly to herself.

Of course, with Lia's over-protectiveness on overdrive, came her over-attentiveness. "What's curious?" she asked immediately, eyes wide with worry. "Is something the matter?"

Kagome blinked, looking over to Lia. "What?" she muttered, before shaking her head. "Oh, no. Nothing really. It's just that, honestly, her demon blood shouldn't be overreacting so soon like this. Or even at all, really."

Lia gasped, paling. "What does that mean Kagome? Will she be alright?" she pressed, concern and despair laced thickly in her voice.

Belle stared at her mother in worry and fear - she'd never seen her mother act like this. "Mommy?" she breathed out with uncertainty.

Kagome's eyes widened in alarm and she reached over to grab the woman's shoulder to calm her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lia, slow down and take a deep breath." Kagome cast a worried look to the girl on the bed, not wanting her to get scared.

Belle's bright emerald eyes flickered to Kagome, showing her confusion at her mother's reaction.

During the last fiasco, she was mostly unconscious, her demon blood and human blood fighting at its height for dominance and taking a hell of a toll on her body. Her parents, aware of what was happening but unsure at what to do, were at their wits end before they found Kagome.

Kagome though, had encountered this before, and knew exactly how to counter it. Annabelle wasn't the first child, and she wouldn't be the last. This was common only in hanyous, and mostly in children when they were the most vulnerable.

Her reiki, however, usually acted as a mediator, and with a good ten minutes of diluting the demon blood's activity and placating the human side, all was well.

Sometimes, when it came to hanyou who demon blood was stronger, usually coming from a powerful demonic parent, Kagome would have to do it a second time until they reached maturity and were able to control it themselves.

Belle was a special case, seeing as Kagome never had to redo it so soon...

Nonetheless, Kagome sated the need to calm the little girl down with a comforting smile before attending to her mother.

"Belle will be fine, trust me! I'll settle her demon blood for now while I try to figure out what's going on. I'm absolutely positive that she will be okay, _trust me_," Kagome said seriously, eyes expressing just how confident she was in her findings.

Lia took a few deep breath, before nodding, After collecting herself, she turned to Kagome. "Why do you think this is happening?"

Kagome sighed, crossing her arms and leaning back. "Honestly? I have a few ideas but other than that I'm not too sure. It could be because Hoshii is such a powerful demon, that the blood within her could only be quelled for so long before acting up again. Then again, it could be something else. I just have to monitor Belle and wait and see."

Lia's shoulders sagged at the answer. It may not be the one she desired, but it would have to do...

-o-o-o-o-

_'Flashback'-_

_Kagome stepped up to the unconscious little girl, her skin an unnatural, sickly pale. Other than that, and the slightly labored breath, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her. Her illusion was taken down long before she started investigating._

_Kagome glanced at the parents who were watching her with avid attention. "I need to use my purification powers," she said both slowly and calmly._

_Hoshii stiffened, " Won't that hurt her?" he questioned, worry lining his voice._

_Kagome offered a comforting smile and shook her head. "No, I can control my power's will. The problem is that your demon blood is conflicting with Lia's human blood," _

_While Lia blinked in confusion, Hoshii looked stricken. "They're fighting for dominance."_

_Lia's head snapped to her mate. "Dominance?" she repeated. "But..." she began slowly, "Wouldn't that be a good thing? She can either be fully human or fully demon..." she trailed off at the wide eyed look that crossed Hoshii's face. _

_Kagome cut in quickly to explain. "That's not the way it works..." she explained gently, gathering the attention of both parents. "In the event that the battle last longs enough for her human side to almost win, she'll die from the exhaustion."_

_Lia sucked in a shaky, horrified gasp._

_Hoshii grabbed Lia's hand, squeezing it as he continued. "If Belle's demon side wins, she'll become insane. She will have to be killed before she hurts someone else." And that only caused Lia's skin to pale further._

_Kagome nodded sadly. "That's correct. Because she was born a hanyou, her soul can only handle so much. She wouldn't be able to control her demon side, especially at this age."_

_Lia sunk into Hoshii's embrace when he wrapped his arms around her. "What needs to be done?" he asked her seriously. "You said you knew what to do to fix this. To cure it."_

_Kagome sigh. "I cannot cure this," she paused, holding up a hand to hold off the panic attack, "But I can quell the blood until Annabelle is strong enough to control both sides herself. I've done this before, so you don't need to worry."_

_The two parents breathed a loud, relieved sigh. "Do it," they announced simultaneously._

_Kagome nodded and made her way to the child, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "This will take a bit," she murmured as she closed her eyes and concentrated. _

_Almost immediately, Annabelle began glowing a bright, blue luminescent. _

_Hoshii and Lia watched in both anticipation and awe._

_-'End Flashback'_

-o-o-o-o-

"Ok!" Kagome exclaimed, grinning. That's done and over with. With the pattern as it is, I shouldn't have to see Belle for another five to six years..." she trailed off at Belle's alarmed cry.

"No! Auntie Kagome! You aren't leaving again, are you?" Belle cried out, eyes wide with unshed tears.

Kagome and Lia's eyes softened at the scene. "Of course not, I just meant you don't have to see me _here_. I believe I am staying the area for a while now, so I should be able to visit like I did before."

Kagome froze, a shock racing up her spine as she spun around to towards the door. What was that...?

Her eyes widened - her barrier!

Lia became anxious. "Kagome?"

Panic flared in Kagome's eyes as she whipped around, eyes closing in concentration as she waved her hand over Belle just as the door began to open. Lia gasped. "Kagome!" she whispered in fear.

Suddenly, Belle's image shimmered and her human illusion took place just as the sliding glass door was shoved open. A bead of sweat appeared on Kagome's forehead from the sudden exertion of her power.

Illusions were complicated little suckers, and were not meant to be done in under _five seconds_.

Kagome snapped around to glare at the intruder, a sharp retort already on her tongue. "I told the nurses that I was in a _private consultation_. It's called a pager for a reason and both my patient's family and myself would appreci-" Kagome cut herself short at the man that entered.

Automatically, her blue hers flashed with a glare. "House..." she growled.

Said man only grinned. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" he sung in a mocking voice. He eyed the blinds slyly. "What's up with the blinds?" and his grin formed into a smirk. "One would think you're doing naughty, naughty things in here _Ka-go-me_." he taunted, drawing out her name slowly.

Lia's jaw dropped at the lewd comment, and cast a worried glance at her daughter. Her eyes flashed with relief when she noticed her daughter blinking in confusion.

Kagome scowled but ignored the comment, used to it by now. "What the heck are you doing here?" Kagome demanded, her words losing their conviction as she was well aware of the eight-year-old in the room. Kagome shook her head firmly. "It doesn't matter. Get. Out." she bit out harshly.

It mad House rear back in surprise, never seeing Kagome act this harshly. His eyes narrowed as he scowled. Two can play at this game. "What, is it that time of the month already?"

Kagome's face went red with embarrassment and rage. How _dare_ he!

Lia gasped at the man's audacity, and glared at him when Belle followed it with a innocent question of her own. "What does that mean, Mommy?" Belle asked sweetly.

It only furthered Kagome and Lia's ire.

It made House aware of their presence in the room though, and his eyes flickered over to scan over Kagome's patient. His eyes flashed in slight distaste at the girl in the bed.

Kids were one thing - them he can, at the very least, tolerate.

Sick kids were a different story and a pain in his ass. They whined and sniveled like babies...it was sickening.

House turned his attention back to Kagome. "What's the big deal? It's just a kid, and she doesn't even look sick. Not exactly dire enough to call for a private consultation," he sneered, even though he was fishing for information.

Kagome never acted so anal about him walking in on one of her examinations before.

Though, granted, it could be the fact that they were fighting so there was that too..

Kagome almost snarled if it wasn't for present company. "It's none of your business House, hence the words 'Pri-vate. Con-sul-ta-tion.'," she drawled out as if he was stupid.

It made Belle giggle, the two adult entertaining her immensely.

House gave an fake annoyed sigh, and gave her an expectant look. "All you need to say is yes, and I'll leave you alone."

Kagome snorted. "Bite. Me."

House smirked. "Don't tempt me," he drawled out lewdly, causing Belle to giggle again, her little hands rising to cover her mouth. House cocked an eyebrow in her direction, resulting in Belle giving him a shy smile and a wave. It only served to further his smirk as he chuckled.

Maybe this kid would be an exception...

Kagome groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in agitation. "Just go, House. Now." she retorted, leaving no room for argument.

House studied her for a moment, and decided to relent - for now. Her current mood and the murderous expression in her eyes meant she wouldn't be even the slightest bit susceptible to his attempts. He let out a mocking groan. "All right. I'll leave," he said with over-exaggeration and a pout.

He made his way to the door, rolling his eyes at the sound of her sigh of obvious relief. Stepping out, he poked his head in the doorway to say one last thing, "But I'll be back!" he in his usual taunting voice before moving to close the door once in for all.

Again, Belle giggled. "Who's he? He's funny and he made you blush!" she exclaimed.

Kagome face palmed, groaning loudly at the sound of House's snickers, signaling he'd heard the child.

Of _course_, that was just _perfect_, as if his ego _wasn't_ big enough or anything...

-o-o-o-o-

_'Flashback'-_

_After Kagome was finished the glow receded and, Belle began to wake up._

_Kagome rose to stand at the side of her bed, checking her stats. _

_The black haired doctor watched as Belle's eyes fluttered groggily, opening to reveal green orbs that reminded Kagome so much of Shippo. The little girl swallowed momentarily, both in apprehension in an unfamiliar surroundings, with weird smells, with a stranger pretty much lurking over her, and the fact that her throat was dry from no use._

_Her eyes roved around her room, scanning until she reached her parents and took in their expressions. They moved on, before locking on the sapphire orbs of the 'stranger' standing over her. "Who are you?" she rasped out cutely, licking her dry lips. "Where am I?_

_The smile the woman gave her had Belle relaxing, and before she could answer her parent stepped over and her mother answered for her. "You're at the hospital, sweetie."_

_Belle only blinked, before nodded in understanding before looking pointedly at Kagome._

_Her father chuckled softly. "This here is Kagome, she's your doctor as well as your...aunt," he decided after a moment._

_It would be better that the girl called Kagome her aunt instead of her grandmother, lest questions be raised in case something slipped._

_Belle's mouth dropped into a little 'o' and Kagome laughed lightly._

_"Hi Annabelle, nice to meet you," Kagome greeted, giving her a bright smile._

_Annabelle grinned, despite her tiredness. "Nice to meet you too, Auntie Kagome!"_

_-'End Flashback'_

-o-o-o-o-

After House left, Kagome removed the illusion she constructed and allowed Belle to put up her own before sending them off with a hug for her mother and a kiss on the forehead for Belle.

It was better for Belle to use her own illusion so she'd have better control over it.

As time passed, Kagome went on to squeeze in a couple hours of clinic duty before lunch.

By the time Kagome was finished with that, she was back in her office reviewing some files, and it was no surprise when House made yet another appearance.

Honestly, Kagome was surprised it took him this long to pop up again.

But something else surprised her even more...

Kagome's lips were thin as she stared at the man in front of her with narrowed eyes.

"Where did you get that...?" she asked him, her breath baited. Her eyes zeroed in on the object dangling from his fingertips.

_The Shikon no Tama..._

The man merely stared at her smugly, an eyebrow cocked tauntingly.

Nearly snarling, Kagome pulled out her keys and unlocked the drawer to her desk, practically ripping it out once unlocked.

All that was there was a little note that said '_You know the drill.. -House'_.

Her head snapped up and her eyes almost combusted with pure fury. If looks could kill...

"Really, House?" she spat angrily. "Blackmail? _That's_ how you're going about this?"

House only shrugged, giving her a small smirk as he slid the piece of jewelry into his front jacket pocket. "Well, it's not as if you're giving me a lot of leeway. We've been through all the foreplay, now its time to get _dirty_."

The look Kagome shot him was the epitome of disgust as she shot up and snatched up her things. "You're play on words astounds me," she said flatly as she made her way to the door. "My answer, is still _no_." She pushed her way past him, brushing against him lightly and leaving him to stare at her, astonished. "But what about your-" He stopped short as Kagome held up her hands.

In it was her necklace.

He looked down and reached into his jacket pocket.

In them was a mere little glass paperweight that Kagome palmed from her desk.

The look of astonishment was still plastered across his face. "How did you..." and he trailed off, unable to help the smirk off his face. "Touché. I'm impressed - I didn't know pick-pocketing was one of your skills."

Kagome only scowled - she's been doing that a lately - and when she spoke, it was in a low voice. "I'm telling you right now House, do not _ever_ go through my desk and take my things, ever again, especially _this_," she warned him, hand clenching around the Shikon. "Or I swear, I will _never _talk to you again," she spoke with a 'no bullshit' tone and glared at him squarely in the eyes.

House scoffed, his eyes rolling in blatant exasperation. "My _God_. Will you relax Higurashi? It's just a necklace. You're acting like I kidnapped your dog or something and stuffed him in a closet."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "It's not _just_ a necklace!" she snapped.

If he carried this around, and some random demon picked it up...she didn't even want to think about what would happen.

Or namely, what would happen to _House_ if some demon saw him with it and decided to take it for themselves.

She would never forgive herself if she was the cause of House being injured or, God forbid, _killed_.

Obviously he didn't know that...

House merely snorted. "Right, my bad, it's a _'special' _necklace. I'll try to remember that next time..." he hesitated, before scoffing again. "Yea, _not_!"

Kagome's jaw clenched in sync with her fists. "_You are so lucky I have a rule against hitting __**cripples**_," she gritted out.

It didn't faze the male doctor one bit. "Oooh, I'm shaking in my sneakers!" he mocked, chucking.

Kagome threw her hands up in the air, groaning loudly in exasperation. "_Ughh_, you're _ridiculous_!" she practically screamed.

It only fueled the flame when House began to snicker.

Kagome forced herself to calm down, taking deep breaths. Once able to talk without screaming, she spoke in a very calm, neutral voice. "I, am going to lunch. Get the hell out of my office, and _stay out_," she bit out before spinning on her heel and stalking out of her office.

She didn't bother locking up her office - it wouldn't be the first time House somehow picked the lock and snuck his way in before...

And it didn't help when House began to laugh. "Awhh, what, you're not gonna invite me with you, I'm hurt Kags!"

Her lips pursed but she kept on walking, making a beeline for the elevator. Retorting back means egging him on.

That would be _bad_...

It didn't seem to matter when continued to speak, this time yelling from down the hallway and gathering everyone in the general vicinity's attention. "This will all stop if only say yes Kagome!" and he continued laughing.

Kagome did a funny little combination of blushing and twitching.

Suffice to say, anyone near her took two steps back.

She would _murder _Wilson. If it wasn't for him, House would have never gotten it into his wicked little head to ask her out.

Right when she passed, she saw that said doctor was standing in the doorway of his office, face screwed up in a cringe after hearing the whole thing.

She glared. "You are _dead_," she grounded out and he winced.

"B-but Kagome?" Wilson exclaimed weakly, but she kept on walking, not in the mood to her his apologies at the moment.

She could _still_ hear House's evil laugh by the time she reached the elevator...

-o-o-o-o-

_'Flashback'-_

_With their stuff packed to go, and Annabelle sitting on the edge of her bed, legs swinging and the stick end of a lollipop peeking out from her mouth, the family was ready to go. _

_After a few 'minor' altercations, all Annabelle's file indicated was that she had caught the flu and the proper medications were prescribed._

_Thankfully, because of Hoshii's very influential rank, they were brought directly to Kagome to get the best treatment provided in the hospital..._

_The two parents stepped up to Kagome to give her a firm hug and whispered thanks. _

_Kagome, modest as always, waved her hand. "It's my job to help," she murmured after hugging them back._

_Hoshii shook his head, grinning. "Regardless, you have our deepest thanks," and with that he handed her a folded piece of paper._

_She took it with blinking eyes._

_Lia laughed gently at the doctor's befuddled look. "It's our address and numbers. We thought Belle should get to know her... grandmother," she phrased carefully, knowing no woman would want to be called a 'Great, great grandmother', no matter their age. "So don't be a stranger," _

_Kagome smiled lightly, eyes sparkling at the thought of reconnecting with family. Honestly, Shippo was the only one she had yet to get a hold of after returning from the past. No one seemed to know where he went when the time came for demons to hide. Only rumors of foxes came to rise, and that could have been anyone..._

_"Thank you," Kagome said seriously, before grinning. "This means... so much..." she breathed out happily._

_-'End Flashback'_

-o-o-o-o-

Words- 7,216

_So yeah, I feel like a horrible person... :/_

_You know, I really am very sorry. I never meant for it to take over a year ( one year, two months, and eleven days to be exact ^^;;;) to actually update, especially after all the wonderful reviews you all left me._

_And I will totally understand if you guys gave up on this story (i probably would too...)_

_But hopefully this year will be different. _

_Anyways, how did you guys like this? All of you are probably like "Will Kagome just say '__**yes**__' already?_

_Hahahhh, if Kagome's anything, its stubborn ^^ Or determined at least, lol. Same difference XD_

_So review please! Comments, constructive criticism, compliments, or even flames (well as long as you aren't bitching me out... lol) are welcome!_

_Thanks very much!_

_Till next time, (hopefully soon)_

_RainLily ^^_

-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-

-Reviews-

Thank you so very much for the alerts! Favorites! And Reviews!

**Big, BIG COLLASAL SPECIAL THANKS TO: Reads-way-2-much, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, 2lazy2login, ShiTsukisama, KagHieiLuver, xKagex, animelava, ksii, slypy, xXKitsuneQueenXx, Simma, darkangel0212, Ariz0na Sky, ryuuhime88, ladyyuuki16, Kage Hasu, takengoddess, Linlaah, update, Corin-chan, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Seraphim Winchester, hermonine, jesswolf22, dreamer of passion, Kira Kyuuketsuki, lumierediva, techi1590**

**Satisfactory Revenge- **awhh thanks! ^^ I dunno why, but I always tend to put my work down like that. But you know, its better than being arrogant and thinking it's the shit lol. 'shrugs' But I'm glad to hear you liked it! XD Thanks again!

**Moon of the West- **Lol, sadly I didn't escape the grasp of the dreaded writer's block for very long ^^;; But thanks! ^^ Well, as long as the characters aren't utterly, and completely out of character, I'm happy ^^ And hey, if it makes it more interesting, then I guess its all the better! ^^

**Raine44354**- Lol, wow, I didn't know I could convey that kind of emotion through writing. That's awesome! Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing! XD

**ratgirl407**- ^^ Thanks! I'm happy you understand why I had Kagome turn down House. It really is just too soon. And the resistance will continue to persist XD At first I wasn't going to include the Kagome/Wilson conversation, but at the last minute I figured it was necessary. If Kagome was such a big influence in House's life, Wilson would definitely be associated with her. Hahah, yea with Wilson, Kagome and him can talk, but with House it's more like playful banter and flirting. Heh, the end was included to keep people on their toes. It seems like such a normal chapter, and there wasn't anything… big I guess that actually happened. Well, save for the turning down House part. I was going to introduce the whole family and demon blood sooner or later, guess it was sooner lol. I'm glad you liked it so much! Thanks again! XDD.

**fallen sicilian angel- **Hey, thanks! XD Honestly, I'm not even aware that everything is coming out serious and funny at the same time haha. It just comes out that way. And really, thank you again for the confidence and reassurance! ^^

**Kuronueslover- **Lol, if you didn't figure it out already (the beginning was a bit of a hint right there lol), yepp, Kagome did in fact travel to the past. As for why Kagome said she met Sesshomaru in high school, she couldn't exactly said they first met when he tried killing her with an acidic whip in a fight between him and his half-brother over a sword...^^;;; Lol, ah, but I didn't say that Sessho was her brother-in-law, just that he was like a brother to her. Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you liked this chappy! ^^

**Lina03- **Lmaoo, I never thought I would actually come up with somthing like this! At first I thought, bah, no one will read this. -_- Obviously, I'm not the only one with a weird mind eh? ;D Well, I got _very _carried away with this chappy, so it's even longer, though you had to wait over a year for it ^^;; Hope you like it though! Thanks for reviewing! XD

**cero- **Thank you! Omg, I know! That's what I thought too! I was kinda cringing and reluctant writing that little part, but honestly, I needed a bad guy, and Cuddy was the only one who fit the bill. Hahah, yeahh, I know, I have an issue with skipping words (typing fast like a crazy person can do that i guess ;)) But I did get a beta like you suggested, so yay! ^^ And I'm really glad you like how I write Kagome. I realize that she's older now, and more experienced so she wouldn't be as naive as she was when she was a teen. So I hope you liked this chappy! Thanks again! ^_^

**Jumpingbeans480- **Lol, that's _exactly _what I thought when I first thought up this idea! But then I thought, who would seriously read that? And two seconds later I was just like, eh, oh well, and went for it lol. Trust me when I say I didn't think it would turn out like this! XDD Lol! Yeahhh, you know, I didn't even realize I stressed the whole 'five year' thing that much until you mentioned it, so thanks! I'll remember that hahah! And yes, Cameron does still have a crush on House! Lol, and this doesn't have an exact setting place, just during the first couple of seasons with his first team. I'm trying to decide if it should be before or after Stacy made an appearance, but I don't think that will matter -_- lol. Awhhh, thanks! It's amazing to hear my writing style had that kind of effect lol! I haven't really decided if Kagome can just heal patients with her miko energy (honestly, I never even thought of it ^^;) but that's an idea to ponder ;) Lmaoo, no worries, I love Sesshy too! He's like a must have for all my fics XDD Thanks again for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter just as much!

**kittyore9- **you know, Inuyasha appearing like that is a tempting idea to ponder about ;) so we'll see! XD

**ancient-relic- **Thank you! XDD Sorry I didn't do a lot of good in the 'asap' department hahah. But hopefully I kept up the awesumsauce work! ;) (By the way, I love that word! Lmaoo)

**Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis- **Heheh, I never thought I'd write one before, but hey, at least you think I'm doing a good job at it! XDD Thanks!

**Bsttosailover5- **Lol, the pairing _is _weird, isn't it? If not unusual? ^^


End file.
